Broken
by Dodomppa
Summary: ketika kedudukan mengalahkan segalanya dan kau hanya bisa memilih dari dua pilihan yang sama-sama menyakitkan untukmu. SasuNaru! slight SasuSaku!
1. Chapter 1

Bertahan dalam hubungan yang bahkan dunia menetangnya bukanlah hal yang mudah. Pandangan mereka mengenai hubungan yang seperti kami jalankan bukanlah hal yang wajar. Namun aku, diriku, bertahan hanya untukmu. Menjadi yang pertama yang dapat memasuki hatimu.

"Ne Suke, apa kau mencintaiku?" tanyaku.

"Hn"

"Tak bisakah kau menjawabnya 'Ya aku mencintaimu'" ucapku dengan cemberut.

"Bukankah kau sudah mengetahuinya?" tanyanya balik dengan mengelus surai pirangku.

"Aku hanya memastikan" jawabku dengan menyamankan dudukku dan merebahkan kepalaku di dada bidangnya.

Memastikan? Tidak ada yang salah bukan. Meskipun kami saling percaya satu dengan yang lain, masih terbesit ketakutan dalam hatiku suatu saat aku akan kehilangannya. Kami bukanlah dalam status yang sama. Bagaikan air dan minyak. Tak akan pernah menyatu dengan perbedaan yang sangat jauh bukan?

 **Broken**

By: Dodomppa

Warning: Sho-Ai, Yaoi, OOC, Typos bertebaran, perubahan POV tanpa pemberitahuan, alur **PRESENT PAST FUTURE**

Main Pair: Sasuke Uchiha x Naruto Uzumaki

Others pair: SasuSaku

Genre: AU, Hurt, Romance, M-PREG

All Characters in Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and story belong to Dodomppa

Rate: M

 **Don't like . Just Click Close Button .**

Aku hanya salah satu dari sekian banyak pegawai yang beruntung bisa bekerja dalam perusahaan elektronik yang sudah menguasai pasar asia, Uchiha Corps. Pemuda biasa yang mempunyai kehidupan biasa. Rutinitas yang sama seperti yang lalu-lalau, hingga kau datang dan merubah runitas dalam kehidupanku. Kau menariku kedalam kehidupanmu. Mengenalkanku dalam kemewahan dan ke egoisan.

"Dia pegawai baru di departemen pemasaran, Uchiha-sama" ucap lelaki itu menjelaskan, "Namanya Uzumaki Naruto"

Dia. Lelaki tersebut hanya menatapku dengan tajam. Mata Onyx-nya menatap lekat kepadaku. Wajah tegasnya melihatku tanpa berekspresi.

"Uzumaki Naruto, _yoroshiku onegaishimasu_ " ucapku dengan membungkukan badan.

"Hn"

Aku tak pernah menyangka setelah pertemuan kami, semuanya berubah. Jatuh dalam pesona seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Aku dan kau. Terjebak dalam hubungan yang seharusnya tidak pernah kita lakukan. Kau dan aku sama-sama tahu akan hal itu. Aku dan kau tahu itu adalah dosa. Dan kau tak pernah membiarkan ku meninggalkan dosa tersebut. Setiap kali aku berusaha keluar dari semua hal tersebut, kau selau datang dan kembali menarikku kedalam semua pesonamu. Kau, apa kita memiliki ikatan yang pasti?

"Ini salah" ucapku.

"Tidak ada yang salah" jawabnya tanpa menoleh dari berkas-berkas dihadapanmu.

"Kau adalah atasanku dan seharusnya kita tidak melakukan ini, Sasuke-san" ucapku kembali dengan meremat selimut yang menutupi dadaku.

"Sudah berulang kali aku katakan kepadamu, aku tidak suka kau memanggilku seperti itu" ucapnya dengan tegas dengan menatapku tajam.

Ia bangkit dan berjalan dengan angkuh. Melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya dan mendudukan dirinya disampingku yang masih diatas ranjangnya. Kedua telapak tangannya menagkup wajahku. Ibu jarinya mengelus lemut kedua pipiku. Kedua Onyx-nya menatapku. Seakan dapat menarik seluruh kesadaranku kedalamnya.

"Aku tak suka jika kau berfikir bahwa apa yang kita lakukan adalah salah. Kau hanya perlu mengingat bahwa kau adalah milikku" ucapnya.

Benar. Aku adalah milikmu. Hanya milikmu. Sapphire-ku hanya menatap lekat Onyx-nya. Perlahan ia mendekatkan kedua bibirnya menyapa kedua bibir lembutku. Mengecap dan menghisapnya. Memasukkan lidah panjangya dalam mulutku, mengabsen setiap pasukan dalam mulutku. Menarik lidahku menari dengan lidah panjangnya. Telapak tangan lebarnya turun mengelus leher dan berakhir dengan tengkukku. Mengelusnya, menghantarkan ribuan rangsangan kepadaku. Setiap getaran yang ia alirkan, membuatku menikmatinya dengan menutup kedua Sapphire-ku. Mengikuti setiap aliran kenikmatan yang ia berikan kepadaku. Ini bukan pertama kalinya kami melakukan hal seperti ini.

Ciumanya berakhrir dan beralih pada leher jenjangku. Menghisap dengan lembut dan mengigitnya hingga membuatku mengeram tertahan. Sebelah tangannya turun menelusuri garis punggung belakangku dengan ujung jari telunjuknya. Sebelah tanganku mendekap suari ravennya, meremasnya melampiaskan segala rangsangan yang ia kirimkan kepadaku. Tanganya yang lain meningkirkan selimut yang masih menutupi kelesuruhan tubuhku.

Ia menatapku. Menatap bagaimana ia membuat wajahku memerah dengan nafas yang memburu karenanya. Merebahkan kembali tubuhku diatas ranjangnya, dengan kedua tangan kokohnya disetiap sisiku. Mendekatkan bibirnya ditelingaku. Menghembuskan nafas berat dan hangatnya.

"Kau milikku" ucapnya dengan menjilat dan mengulum ujung telingaku.

Deseahan demi desahan kembali mengalun dari bibir merahku. Tanganya turun membelai paha dalamku dengan berlahan dan teratur. Kecupanya berpindah kembali menuju leher jenjangku. Menghisap dengan kuat pada setiap jengkal kulitku. Perlahan kecupan tersebut terus turun menuju dadaku, mengecup dan menghisapnya dengan kuat.

"Aaaahhhhh!~" desahku reflek membusungkan dadaku dengan mendekap surai raven tersebut.

Kecupanya terus berlanjut turun hingga ia duduk diantara kedua kakiku. Menatapku yang berhiaskan tanda kepemilikan yang telah ia buat. Menekuk kedua kakiku meletakkanya di kedua bahu kokohnya. dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada pusatku dan mulai mengulumnya. Memaju mundurkan kepalanya dan kembali mengecup ujung pusatku.

"–Hnn-aaah~!" buku-buku kakiku menegang ketika ia menghisapnya dengan kuat. Membuatnya semakin berkedut dan membawaku dalam puncak tertinggi.

Ia menjilat sisa-sisa pencapaianku di sudut bibirnya. Menciumku, mengembalikan ku kepada dunia setelah mendapatkan puncak tertinggiku. Ia mulai menyeringai dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya. Mengesekkan ujung kejantanan tersebut pada lubang surganya.

"Tatap aku Naru" ucapnya dengan mencengkram ujung daguku dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya, "Kau hanya perlu mengigat satu hal, bahwa kau adalah-"

Jleb!

"AHHKKK!~"

"-milikku"

Desahan terus mengalun dari bibir merahku, seakan menjadi alunan musik yang mengiringin setiap hentakan miliknya yang menyentuh titik terdalam diriku. Tetes demi tetes saliva mengalir dari mulutku. Menikmati setiap sentuhan yang ia berikan kepadaku. Hingga berkhir dengan kenikmatan tak terbatas yang kami raih.

"Aaaaannhhh~ ... Sasukeeehh~"

"Argh Naru!"

"Aku mencintaimu" lirihku sebelum terlelap dalam dunia mimpi yang menjemputku.

 **Broken**

Saat pertama bertemu denganya. Saat pertama kali menatap Sapphire-nya. Saat pertama melihat senyum menawannya. Semua hal terebut membuat salah satu bagian diriku berdesir. Tak pernah sebelumnya aku merasakan hal seperti ini dalam hidupku. Dan dalam sekejap ia menjadi pusat perhatian dalam hidupku.

Aku selalu menyangkal apa yang kurasakan saat melihatnya tersenyum manis yang membuat hatiku menghangat. Aku selalu menyangkal bagaimana rasa panasnya hatiku ketika melihatnya tersenyum untuk orang lain. Aku selalu menyangkal bagaimana sentuhan kecil yang ia lakukan kepadaku membuat hatiku berdesir.

Tak ada seorang pun yang dapat membuatku mengalihkan perhatianku seperti ia mengalihkan duniaku. Menjungkir balikan perasaan yang tak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Hingga membuatku berfikir 'Apa yang sudah kau lakukan kepadaku?'

Dia hanyalah pemuda biasa. Dengan segala kekurangan dibandingkan denganku. Dia hanyalah pemuda yang memiliki kedidupan biasa. Dengan segala ketulusan yang ia miliki membuatku jatuh dalam pesonanya. Dan kepolosan yang membuatnya jatuh dalam pesonaku.

"Aaa! Uchiha-sama" sapanya dengan membungkuk hormat, "Apa ada yang kau butuhkan?" tanyanya setelah melihatku memasuki pantry perusahaan.

"Apa kau mau secangkir kopi?" tanyanya kembali.

"Hn" jawabku.

"Eh? Aku tidak mengerti maksud anda Uchiha-sama" ucapnya.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaanya, kedua iris mataku hanya terpaku pada setiap gerak geriknya. Untuk kesekian kalinya aku berfikir bagaimana bisa aku terjatuh padanya?

"Ah! Sudah selesai. Ini kopi anda Uchiha-sama" ucapnya dengan senyuman yang mengembang dari wajah manisnya, "Aku harus kembali. Selamat menikmati kopi anda" lanjutnya.

Setelah percakapan pertama kami. Semakin dalam pula aku jatuh dalam pesonanya. Sampai batas dimana aku tidak bisa melihat bagaimana ia bersama dengan orang lain. Tanpa meminta persetujuannya. Tanpa memperhatikan perasaanya. Aku mengklaim dirinya sebagai milikku. Membuat tanda kepemilikan padanya dan menyatukan tubuh kami.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriaknya memandangku dengan mata merahnya, "Kenapa kau melakukan ini kepadaku?" lanjutnya diiringi dengan isakan yang lolos dari bibir merahnya.

"Kau adalah miliku" ucapku dengan tegas.

"Aku bukan milikmu" lirihnya.

" .miliku" ucapku dengan penuh penekanan dengan mencengkram dagunya.

"Mulai dari sekarang kau adalh miliku dan tak ada seorangpun yang boleh menyentyhmu selain diriku. Apa yang ku katakan adalah mutlak bagimu" lanjutku penuh dengan ketegasan.

Setelah pengeklaiman sepihak yang aku lakukan kepadanya. Kami selalu melakukan penyatuan atas paksaanku. Memaksakan apa yang aku inginkan dan membatasi seluruh ruang geriknya. Aku mengikatnya sebagai milikku. Secara sepihak.

 **Broken**

Dia selalu mengatakan bahwa aku adalah miliknya. Hanya miliknya. Tubuh dan jiwaku adalah miliknya. Memberikan segala kemewahan yang ia punya untukku. Memenuhi kebutuhanku. Mengajarkan keegoisan kepadaku.

Siang itu para pegawai menghabiskan istirahat makan siang mereka seperti biasa. Berhamburan berlomba mengisi perut mereka. Hubungan yang terjalin antara diriku dengannya tak pernah sekalipun ada yang mengetahui. Tak pernah sekalipun mereka bertanya kemana aku menghilang setiap jam makan siang. Tak pernah sekalipun mereka bertanya kenapa aku bisa begitu dekat dengannya, yang notabennya adalah pemilik perusahaan?

Langkah kakiku mendadak berhenti begitu kedua iris Sapphire-ku menagkap perempuan yang bergelayut manja pada tangannya. Bagaimana perempuan tersebut menampilkan senyumannya kepadanya dengan dan danan yang elegan membalut tubuh bak modelnya.

"Kau kenapa Naru?" tanya teman ku menyadarkanku.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa" jawabku.

"Ah kau pasti keget melihat perempuan tersebut" ucapnya, "Dia istri dari Uchiha-sama"

Istri?

Retinaku membulat sempurna mendengar apa yang temanku katakan. Perempuan itu adalah istrinya. Istri. Selama ini aku berhubungan dengan seseorang yang berkeluarga? Bagaikan tersambar petir, aku merasa duniaku runtuh seketika.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menyapanya?" ucapnya dengan menarik sebelah tanganku tanpa persetujuan.

"Selamat siang Uchiha-sama" ucapnya dengan membungkukkan badan.

"Hn"

"Selamat siang" jawab wanita tersebut.

"Selamat siang ... Uchiha-sama" ucapku.

 **Broken**

Aku tak menyangka anakn seperti ini. Aku tak menyangka ia akan menyadarinya secepat ini. Aku tak menyangka ia akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang selam ini menjadi istriku. Aku tak bisa mengartikan tatapan matanya siang itu disaat ia melihatku dengan istriku. Bahkan setelah pertemuan siang itu, ia selalu menghindari dimanapun aku bertemu dengannya.

"Tadaima" ucapku dan memasuki apartemen yang kami tinggali.

Ia tak menyambutku. Ia tak menyahuti ucapanku. Aku melangkahkan kakiku hingga menemukannya sedang menonton tv tanpa minat.

"Kenapa tak menyahutiku, hm?" tanyaku.

"Untuk apa aku melakukannya jika kau mempunyai istri yang selalu menantimu?" ucapnya bebalik tanya.

Aku terdiam. Aku tak pernah menyangkan respon seperti ini yang ia berikan setelah mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Aku terus menatapnya meskipun ia tak menghadapku. Hingga tanpa sadar aku mendaratkan tanganku dan mengelus surai pirangnya.

"Jangan menyentuhku" ucapnya dengan tajam.

"Jadi katakan kepadaku, hubungan apa yang sedang kita lakukan saat ini?" tanyanya dengan menatapku tajam.

" _Affair?_ " tanyanya, "Akhiri hubungan ini Sasuke. Aku tidak suka, kau tidak memberikan kepastian terhadapku"

"Tidak" ucapku, "Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu bagaimanapun keadaanya"

"Kau mengajarkanku keegoisan Sasuke" ucapnya "Karena itu aku tidak suka diduakan" lanjutnya.

"Kau adalah miliku. Kau harus ingat itu" ucapku

"Kau akan meninggalkanku setelah kau mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan darinya" ucapnya.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu"

"Itu hanya sebuah kata" kekehnya.

"Aku berjanji"

Benar. Aku yang mengajarkannya. Aku yang memperkanalkanya apa itu egois. Aku yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini. Sama seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya. Kau adalah miliku. Dan apa yang sudah ku katakan adalah mutlak. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu karena kau adalah miliku.

 **Broken**

Apa yang kau harapkan dari seseorang yang sudah mempunyai keluarga dan memiliki hubungan gelap dengan orang lain? Terlebih kau lah yang menjadi orang ketiga dalam keluarganya? Berharap kau menjadi satu-satunya? Memilikinya? Seutuhnya? Munafik jika ku katan aku tidak menginginkan semua itu. Menjadi satu-satunya. Memiliknya. Seutuhnya. Hati, jiwa dan tubuhnya. Tapi apa yang bisa kau lakukan jika dalam posisiku selain menanti semua janji yang ia buat untukmu, bukan?

Pada awalnya semua berjalan dengan lancar ketika kau tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Layaknya pasangan kekasih yang menghabiskan waktunya dengan bercinta dan mengatakan cinta untuk satu dengan yang lain. Tapi setelah kau tahu yang sebenarnya, aku akan tahu mengapa ia tak pernah sekalipun membalas pernyataan cintamu. Beribu kalipun aku menyatakan cinta untuknya, ia tak akan sekalipun membalasnya. Aku hanyalah properti dari Uchiha Sasuke.

Setelah ia mengakui yang sebenarnya kepadaku, aku hanya bisa diam. Aku tak mempunyai hak apapun untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Aku hanyalah orang ketiga tanpa status pasti. Hubungan ini semakin terasa menyesakkan untukku. Waktu yang dulunya ia selalu berikan terkuras habis dengan istri sahnya. Bahkan dalam satu perusahaanpun aku tak bisa bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Semuanya berubah seiring dengan kenyataan yang terus berjalan.

Bulan sudah berganti dengan cepat. Begitupun denganya yang tak pernah menampakkan wajahnya ke tempat tinggal kami. Bahkan aku selau menunggunya. Menunggu ia menepati janji yang ia buat kepadaku. Meskipun pada akhirnya aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kepada kami selanjutnya.

 **Broken**

Awalnya aku mengira hal ini akan berjalan dengan mudah. Tapi pada akhirnya istriku mulai menayakan kenapa aku lebih suka tidur di apartemen pribadiku dari pada rumah kami. Menanyakan setiap jadwal yang kujalani kepada sekertaris pribadiku. Membuatku meluangkan waktuku untuknya, hingga melupakan pemuda yang menungguku tanpa kepastian.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau lebih sering tinggal di apartemen pribadimu dari pada di rumah kita, Sasuke?" tanyanya dengan merebahkan kepalanya pada bahuku.

"Lebih dekat dengan kantor" ucapku.

"Kau bahkan tidak meluangkan sedikitpun waktu untukku" ucapnya kembali dengan cemberut.

"Maafkan aku" ucapku "Bukankah aku sudah berada disini sekarang?" tanyaku.

"Benar" ucapnya dengan ceria, "Bagaimana kalau kita menghabiskan waktu malam ini Sakuke?" lanjtnya dengan berpindah diatas pangkuanku.

"Baiklah" ucapku tanpa menolak.

Ku kecup lembut kedua bibirnya. Melumatnya dan menghisapnya. Ia mengalungkan kedua tanganya di sekitar leherku. Mendekatkan tubuh kami berbagi kehangatan. Kedua tanganku bertengger manis di kedua pinggangnya memberikan rangsangan kepadanya. Hingga berkhir dimana kami mendapatkan kepuasan dan menanamkan benih pada rahimnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun" ucapnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu" jawabku.

Cinta? Dengan mudahnya aku membalas apa yang istriku katakan. Berbeda saat ia yang mengatakan cinta kepadaku setelah ia mendapatkan puncak tertingginya. Beribu kalipun ia menyatakannya sekalipun aku tak pernah membalas kata cinta yang selau ia ucapkan kepadaku. Aku tidak mencintainya. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa melepaskannya. Aku tidak mencintainya. Tapi aku tidak rela ia dengan yang tidak mencintainya. Tapi aku mengekitanya. Aku tidak mencintainya. Tapi aku memberikan harapan padanya. Apa yang terjadi dengan diriku?

 **Broken**

Sebulan yang lalu ia kembali beriringan dengan munculnya bulan purnama menghias langit malam itu, setelah dua bulan hilang tanpa kabar. Kami kembali melakukan aktifitas yang seharusnya tidak kami lakukan setelah mengetahui kebenaranya. Beraktifitas layaknya tidak pernah sesuatu terjadi diantara kami, layaknya seperti waktu itu. Menghabiskan kembali waktunya dengan diriku. Bercinta sepanjang waktu tanpa ada ikatan yang pasti. Tetapi dengan akhir yang sama. Ia akan meninggalkanku berbulan-bulan lamaya. Dan aku dengan bodohnya selalu membiarkan ia menanamkan benihnya dalam diriku.

"Tadaima" ucap suara tersebut. Suara berat yang berbulan-bulan lamanya tak terdengar dalam indra pendengaranku.

"Naru?" panggilnya. Aku hanya diam. Menekuk kedua lututku hingga menyentuh dadaku dan memeluknya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawabku Naru?" tanyanya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Apa kau masih mengingatku, Sasuke?" tanyaku dengan tajam.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto?" tanyanya.

"Sudahlah. Aku lelah dan ingin istirahat" ucapku dengan dingin dan beranjak dari ruang tamu yang kami tempati.

"Naruto!" bentajnya dengan mencengkram sebelah tanganku.

"Apa?" jawabku seadanya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya kembali.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan kepadamu, aku lelah Sasuke" ucapku, "Aku lelah! Aku lelah dengan hubungan ini Sasuke! Tak paham kah kau?!" teriakku pada akhirnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini Naruto!" teriaknya.

"Kau yang membuatku seperti ini!" teriakku "Kau memuatku menunggumu dalam ketidak pastian! Kau memberikan ku harapan kosong! Apa dia lebih penting dariku?!"

"Apa yang kau katakan! Apa yang kau tahu tentangnya! Jelas dia lebih penting dari segalanya!" ucapnya dengan penuh penakannan.

"Begitukah?" ucapku dengan airmata yang mulai turun dari kedua kelopak mataku diiringi dengan rasa sakit yang menhujam jantungku. Sedangkan ia hanya menatapku.

"Apa artiku bagimu? Apa aku tak berati sekalipun untukmu Sasuke?" tanya ku dengan airmata yang masih mengalir, "Apa karena itu kau meninggalkanku berbulan-bulan tanpa alasan? Atau apa aku hanya mainan untukmu?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa meninggalkannya ketika ia mengandung anakku Naruto! Pikirkan itu! Mengertilah posisiku!" ia masih berteriak.

"Mendangung? Mengerti posisimu? Bukankah aku sudah melakukannya Sasuke!" ucapku kembali berteriak, "Bagaimana jika aku juga mengandung anakmu?"

"Kau jangan bercanda Naruto!" bentaknya, "Tak ada laki-laki yang mengandung! Sudahlah!" ucapnya dengan berbalik meninggalkanku.

Aku lelah. Sungguh. Aku lelah untuk bertahan dengan ketidak pastian yang kau berikan. Bukankah kau yang mengajarkanku keegoisan? Biarkan aku egois untuk kali ini.

"Tinggalkan dia dan tetap bersamaku" ucapku tanpa sadar dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa-"

"Atu selangkah kau meninggalkan tempat ini, aku akan meninggalkanmu dan membencimu seumur hidupku" lanjutku memotong ucapannya.

 **Broken**

Setelah pertengaran kami malam itu, sekalipun aku tak pernah mencoba untuk menghubunginya. Meskipun dalam satu perusahaan sekalipun aku tak berusaha mencari dan mencoba menjelaskan secara baik-baik kepadanya. Sudah seminggu lamanya. Setelah aku memilih untuk meninggalkan apartemen kami. Seminggu itu pula aku tak mengetahui kebarnya.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk" ucapku

"Uchiha-sama saya mengantarkan surat pengunduran diri" ucapnya.

"Pengunduran diri?" ulangku dan mengalihkan pandanganku menuju amplop putih tersebut.

"Benar. Pengunduran diri dari departemen pemasaran atas nama Uzumaki Naruto" ucapnya setelah menaruh surat dengan amplop putih tersebut.

"APA?!" teriakku tanpa sadar. Tanpa berbasa-basi aku langsung membuka paksa surat tersebut dan membacanya.

Seakan terjatuh dalam kegelapan. Aku kembali membaca surat tersebut dan kembali memastikan apa yang telah kubaca bukanlah hal yang salah. Seketika itu juga aku bangkit dari kursiku dan berlari keluar kantorku menuju Audi dan mengemidikannya menuju apartemen yang kami tinggali dengan membabi buta.

Seketika itu juga aku membuka pintu apartemen kami. Berharap apa yang ia katakan malam itu tidak benar-benar ia lakukan. Kembali aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan tergesah-gesah dan mencarinya ke seluruh ruangan. Saat itu juga aku terduduk dengan lemas. Ia benar-benar meninggalkanku.

 **Broken**

Apa yang kau harapkan setelah terjadi perpisahan? Hidup baru? Masa depan? Harapan? Tiga tahun berlalu setelah ia memilih pilihan kedua dan membuatku menjalani pilihan tersebut. Pergi meninggalkan hidupnya membawa benih cintanya dalam tubuhku. Sekalipun aku berusaha menghilangkannya dan menghancurkannya ia masih bertahan dan terus berkembang. Apa yang kau harapkan dari benih yang ditanamkan oleh orang yang kau cintai dan berakhir dengan membuatmu membencinya? Hidupku sangat mengenaskan bukan?

Aku tak pernah mengharapkan kehadirannya setelah malam itu. Aku membencinya. Dan aku tak berniat untuk membesarkannya. Aku bahkan tak memperdulikannya yang terus tumbuh dalam tubuhku. Hingga saat dimana ia untuk pertama kalinya menyapa dunia.

Tatapa matanya membuatku luluh. Ia tak berdosa. Ia yang selalu aku tolak kehadirannya. Ia yang hadir karena kami berdua.

Aku mengenggam tangan munggilnya. Menghabiskan waktu makan siang ku dengannya. Mencurahkan segala perhatian dan kasih sayang untuknya. Hanya ada dia dalam hidupku sekarang. Hingga langkahku berhenti begitu sosok didepanku menatap kami. Sekalipun aku tak berniat untuk menyapanya kembali. Aku hanya memandanganya dengan tatapan kosong. Tak ada lagi tatapan hangat maupun senyuman untuknya. Setelah sekian lama kami bertemu lagi. Ia dengan keluarganya dan aku dengan putra semata wayangku.

Apa aku masih mempunyai harapan? Sudah sejak lama aku enyahkan. Tak ada lagi hubungan anatara diriku dengannya. Begitupun harapan ku kepadanya. Begitupula janjinya kepadaku. Semua hanya bagaikan debu yang hilang diterpa angin.

"Kaa-tan" ucapnya dengan suara nyaring menyadarkanku.

"Hm? Sudah tak sabar dengan ice creammu?" ucapku memandang anak laki-laki disampingku dan mengelus surai ravennya.

"Hum hum!" ucapnya dengan meloncat-loncat.

Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Bukankah ia mempunyai fisik yang sama dengan orang didepan kami?

"Ne, ayo kita beli" ucapku dan membawanya kedalam gendonganku dan ia langsung menyerukan wajahnya diperpotongan leherku mendekapku erat dengan tangan mungilnya. Dan terkikik dengan suara khas anak-anaknya.

Aku kembali melangkahkan kakiku begitu mengingat tujuan awal kami. Tanpa menghiraukan keberadaanya, aku terus melangkah tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

Bukankah masa lalu hanya kenangan yang berhak kau lupakan?

 **Broken**

Aku tak pernah sekalipun bisa melupakannya meskipun tiga tahun sudah berlalu. Bagaimana bisa kau melupakannya yang pada akhirnya dia membawa hatiku pergi dengannya? Aku kembali melangkahkan kakiku menemani keluargaku menghabiskan waktu makan siang kami. Seakan apa yang apa yang ada didalam kepalaku menjadi kenyataan. Aku melihatnya di depanku masih dengan tampilan yang sama.

Aku menghentikan langkah kakiku untuk memastikan apa yang kulihat tidak lah salah. Tatapan kami kembali bertemu setelah tiga tahun lamanya. Sapphire-nya tak secerah dulu. Sapphirenya tak menatapku dengan hangat dan penuh kerinduan. Tak ada senyum yang selalu ia tujukan kepadaku. Ia hanya menatapku dengan kosong. Dadaku berdenyut nyaring melihatnya seperti itu. Aku terus menatapnya hingga tatapan kami terputus saat ia lebih memperhatikan anak laki-laki lahi yang ia gandeng tanganya.

Ia menatap anak laki-laki dengan surai raven tersebut dengan lembut dan penuh sayang. Bahkan anak tersebut memiliki bola mata yang sama dengannya hanya lebih gelap. Aku terus memperhatikannya setiap gerakkanya. Hingga ia berjalan melewatiku tanpa menoleh sedikitpun seakan aku adalah hal yang tembus pandang.

"Sasuke?" suara tersebut memanggilku.

"Sasuke?" ucapnya sekali lagi hingga tepukan pada bahuku kembali membawaku kedalam duniaku.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan hingga melamun seperti itu?" tanyanya

Aku tidak menjawab. Aku hanya berbalik memastikan apa yang kulihat tidak salah. Dan itu benar. Aku melihatmu. Melihatmu berjalan menjauh meninggalkanku lagi. Seperti yang kau katakan pada waktu itu. Kembali kurasakan dadaku berdenyut serasa tertikam.

Jika aku bisa memutar waktu, apa kau masih ingin bersamaku?

 **TBC? END?**

Apa yang sudah aku tulis? Apa ini? Apa-apan ini? Nulis lemon segala? Bukan ngelanjutin FF yang lain nulis baru?

Maafkan dodomppa ne? Mumpung dapat ilham nulis yang ini diiringi dengan nangis bombay.

Untuk FF yang lain dalam proses pengerjaan, mohon ditunggu kelanjutanya~

At least review please on the box below~


	2. Chapter 2

**Ripiu side~**

 **Lanjut donk, kapan dilanjut, next**

Akan terus dilanjut jika belum end hahaha

 **Jarang loh ff sasunaru dengan karakter kayak gini**

Terimakasih berasa tersanjung hahah #gedepalabro

 **Buat Sasu menderita, Naru-chan harus jual mahal**

Wajib buat Sasuke menderita hahah, Naru harus jual mahal dong demi kehidupan

 **Nama anaknya Naru sapa? Anak Naruto pakek Menma atau OC?**

Pasti Menma dong hahah, kalo buat saya anak SasuNaru pasti Menma kecuali jika punya anak lagi

 **Jalan carita oke banget sampek nyesek, bagus banget storynya, sedihnya Naru berasa banget**

Terimakasih sekali lagi tersanjung #doublebesarpala, yang nulis aja ikutan nangis bombay sama gulung-gulung diatas kasur

 **Kalo sasuke dan sakura punya anak susah dong bersatu**

Tergantung keputusan gua buat nasib Sasuke hahaha

 **Tolong dilanjutin secepatnya**

Tak bisa menjanjikan untuk update secepatnya, baru dapet jatah libur dari kampus bro dan itu Cuma sebulan hiks T.T

 **Perpindahan POV rancu, Kata dan hurufnya diteliti**

Maapkan saya kalo rancu karena itu percobaan heheh POV tanpa pemberitahuan jadi harus baca pelan-pelan biar tahu POV-nya sapa. Maap lagiii typo lagi bergentayangan keseringan nulis diatas jam 10 hahaha

 **Menurutku bagaimana nauthor buatfic baru dimana cinta Sasuke sama Naruto benar" tulus tanpa ada orang ketiga dicaritanya, cerita cinta yang ringan yang perkembangan alurnya pelan, dari perkenalan hingga anti klimaks, kalau bisa diawali tanpa ketertarikan terhadap nafsu seksual, benar" cinta putih. Mungkin itu akan menjadi refresh story buat anda**

Sankyu buat masukannya. Masalah tulus itu sebenarnya semua ceritaku juga tulus but in one side. Kadang aku mikirnya tulus itu cerita puncaknya bakal ada konflik yang berat dan itu berkahir dengan cerita yang berat dan alur yang lambat dan takutnya ngebosenin. Kebetulan dua panpic aku yang baru update ngangkatnya begituan heheh tapi bukan berarti ceritaku berisi seperti itu semuanya loooo, ya anggep aja lagi pengn nulis panpic dengan rated M. Sekali lagi thanks akan aku pertimbangin.

 **Naruto menikah dengan Hinata**

Maapkan saya. Itu tak akan terjadi kecuali jika itu jadi slight pair. Saya sudah belok dari fans SasuSaku dan NaruHina menjadi SasuNaru sejak iseng baca panpic Yaoi. Maap yaaa

 **Endingnya Sasuke menderita aja**

Bakalan dipertimbangin nasip Sasuke bagaimana pada akhirnya.

Maap jika ada ripiu yang belum sempet kebales, karena ripiu diatas hanya generalnya saja hehehe...

 **Broken**

By: Dodomppa

Warning: Sho-Ai, Yaoi, OOC, Typos berkeliaran dan berlalu-lalang, **maapkan saya Shikadai saya jadikan anak ShikaKiba, disini Naruto itu blasteran Japanese-England**

Main Pair: Sasuke Uchiha x Naruto Uzumaki (Menma U)

Others pair: SasuSaku (Sarada), ShikaKiba (Shikadai),

Genre: AU, Hurt, Romance, M-PREG

All Characters in Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and story belong to Dodomppa

Rate: M

 **Don't like . Just Click Close Button .**

 _Kehidupan baruku benar-benar dimulai saat aku mengambil keputusan yang terpenting dalam hidupku malam itu. Aku tak memiliki tempat tujuan sekalipun. Aku terus melangkahkan kakiku tak tentu arah. Membawa segala benda yang dulunya memang miliku. Membawa cinta serta benihnya dalam tubuhku. Mendudukan diriku di halte bus terdekat. Pandanganku kosong tubuhku basah kuyup dan aku ingin mati saat ini juga. Aku tak menggerakkan sedikit pun badanku, membiarkan air hujan malam ini menerpaku dan membiarkan angin malam menyapaku. Hidupku benar-benar hancur._

"Kau melamun lagi Naru" ucap laki-laki di depanku menyadarkanku.

"Eh?"

"Kau melamun lagi. Kali ini apa yang kau pikirkan, hm?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada Kiba" jawabku.

"Jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri. Kau bisa berbagi denganku, kau tahu itu" ucapnya kembali.

"Maafkan aku" ucapku dengan tak enak hati.

"Berhenti mengatakan hal itu" ucapnya dengan tegas, "Jadi?"

"Tak apa. Aku benar-benar tak apa" ucapku mencoba meyakinkannya.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah" ucapnya dengan mengangkat kedua tanganya keatas membuatku tersenyum simpul.

Setelah ia menemukanku, tiga tahun yang lalu. Tak pernah sedikit pun aku mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku kepadanya. Meskipun berulangkali ia menanyakannya, tak sekalipun aku tak pernah membuka mulutku. Aku hanya tak ingin membuka luka lama yang tak akan pernah sembuh olehnya.

" _Naru..." samar-samar aku masih bisa mendengarkan seseorang menyebut namaku, atau hanya halusinasiku saja?_

" _Astaga! Naruto?!" pekiknya, "Apa yang terjadi kepadamu?!" teriaknya sekali lagi._

 _Aku tak menjawabnya. Aku hanya menatapnya kosong. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi kepadaku. Aku diam dan terus menatapnya. Ia menangkup kedua tanganya ke permukaan wajahku membuatku mendongak menatapnya._

" _Naruto!" teriaknya kembali, "Astaga Naru, ada apa denganmu?" ucapnya dengan mendekapku erat._

" _Ki-kiba" ucapku._

" _Katakan kepadaku apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanyanya sekali lagi._

 _Aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun meskippun aku membuka mulutku. Air mata itu kembali turun dari kedua Sapphire-ku. Isakan terus keluar dari bibir pucatku. Pada akhirnya aku tak bisa mendengarkan apapun dan hanya kegelapan yang menyambutku._

Kembali aku menghembuskan nafas dengan berat ketika ingatan masa laluku menyapaku kembali. Sekeras apapun aku mecobanya pada akhirnya akan tetap ada. Jika aku menyalahkan takdir yang aku terima, itu sama sekali tak akan berpengaruh. Terkadang aku benar-benar ingin hilang ingatak dan tak pernah bisa mengingatnya kembali.

"Ku ingatkan, kau harus menjemput Menma" ucap Kiba sekali lagi.

"A! Kau benar, aku hampir melupakannya" ucapku dengan menpuk dahiku. Benar-benar ceroboh.

"Aku akan menjemput Shikadai, berangkat bersama?" tawarnya.

"Well, karena ada yang gratis kenapa tidak?" ucapku.

"Dasar" gumanya dan berjalan keluar dari kantor tersebut.

Shikadai ia putra temanku Kiba dengan Shikamaru, usianya dau tahun diatas umur anakku. Dengan otak yang diwariskan oleh ayahnya dengan mudahnya sekarang ia duduk di kindergarten dan akan masuk primary school setelahnya. Begitu sampai ditempat tujuan kami, Kiba menepikan mobilnya dan kami keluar dari mobil tersebut serta nenekan bel rumah di depan kami. Katakan saja rumah di depan kami cukup elegan dengan toko bunga disampingnya. Tak lama berselang pintu terbuka dan menampakkan perempuan dengan surai pirang pucatnya.

"Kalian sudah datang? Aku kira kalian akan sangat terlambat" ucapnya setelah membuka pintu.

"Maafkan kami Ino" ucapku.

"Aku tahu aku tahu" ucapnya dengan menutar bola matanya, "Dan simpan saja puppy eyesmu sayang tak akan mempan untukku" lanjutnya.

"Huh!"

"Kau benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Tak akan ada yang menyangka kau sudah memiliki satu telur" ucap Kiba memperburuk suasana hatiku.

"Bisa kita masuk sekarang? Disini panas" ucapku dengan mengembungka kedua pipiku jengkel dengan kedua tanganku yang mengipasi dareah leherku.

"Oohhh betapa menggemaskannya dia" ucap Ino dengan mencubit kedua pipiku.

"Hentikannn ini sakit!" teriakku dengan menepuk-nepuk kedua tangan perempuan tersebut.

"Baiklah, masuklah" ucapnya dengan membuka pintu rumahnya dengan lebar.

Shimura Ino. Dia teman kami semasa Junior High, katakan saja kami cukup dekat. Dia pemilik toko bunga disamping rumahnya dan suaminya hanya pekerja kantor biasa. Kami sering kesini untuk menitipkan telur kami, telur? Maksudku anak kami dan dengan baiknya ia tak merasa keberatan karena mereka bisa menjadi teman anaknya. Mutualisme sekali.

"Kaaa-taaannn" teriak anak tersebut dengan suara khasnya.

Aku berjongkok dan merendahkan tubuhku dengan merentangkan kedua tanganku. Tak berselang lama aku bisa merasakan badan kecilnya menghantam tubuhku. Tangan mungilnya memeluk leherku dengan erat disusul dengan suara kekehannya yang mengahangatkan hatiku.

"Merindukan Kaa-san?" tanya ku dengan mengelus sayang surai ravennya.

"Hum! Hum!" gumamnya dengan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya di lereku.

"Kau selalu melupakan kami jika sudah bertemu dengan telurmu" intrupsi Ino.

"Aku tak melupakan kalian" ucapku, "Hei! Berhenti menyebut anakku dengan telur" lanjutku dengan membawa Menma dalam gendonganku.

"Telul?" tanyanya menatapku dengan mata bulatnya, "Niii-taaannn" sapanya begitu melihat putra Kiba disekitarnya sedangkan yang disapa hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Mau kemana setelah ini?" tanya Kiba.

"Pulang. Aku hanya ingin bersama dengan Menma setelah ini" ucapku.

"Baiklah, akan ku antar" tawar Kiba.

"Oke, sebaiknya kau stay di apartemenku dan menunggu Shika menjemputmu" ucapku.

"Kau kira dia akan naik apa kesana" sahut Kiba.

"Ayo lah banyak taksi disini. Kau tak kasihan dengan Shikadai?" tanyaku.

"Baiklah"

"Tak ingin makan siang disini?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak. Terima kasih, kami cukup merepotkanmu selama ini" ucap Kiba.

"Aku sungguh berterima kasih padamu" ucap Naruto.

"Sudahlah kita teman bukan?" tanyanya.

Kami hanya mengulum senyum setelah itu. Ya, kami berteman. Setelah berpamitan dengan Ino kami pun beranjak menuju apartmenku. Aku tahu Kiba masih tak percaya dengan ucapanku bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Selama ini aku tak pernah menyembunyikan apapun dari kedua temanku. Baru kali ini aku menyembunyikan sesuatu sebesar ini. Sekalipun aku tak pernah bercerita apa yang terjadi padaku malam itu saat ia menemukanku.

"Aku tahu dua hari ini kau memikirkan sesuatu yang menyangkut masa lalumu Naru" ucap Kiba setelah memasuki apartemenku.

"Aku juga tahu kau tak siap untuk mencaritkannya kepadaku. Kami. Aku hanya ingin kau terbuka lagi dengan kami Naru" lanjutnya.

"Akan ku ceritakan jika waktunya sudah tepat Kiba" ucapku dengan menidurkan Menma dikamarku disusul dengan Kiba yang meletakkan Shiladai disamping Menma yang terlelap.

"Kami akan menunggu" ucapnya dan mendudukan dirinya pada sofa ruang tamu setelah keluar dari kamar tersebut, "Tapi jika kau tak kunjung menceritakannya maka aku akan memaksa"

"Kau mengancamku?" ucapku dengan membawa soft drink dingin dan camilan kepadanya, "Berhubung aku tidak memasak hari ini, please just call delivery now I'm starving" lanjutku.

Menuruti apa yang aku katakan, Kiba pun mencoba menelpon salah satu restauran dan memesankan makan siang kami. Pandanganku beralih pada jendela apartemenku. Menatap langit dengan awan birunya. Aku benar-benar tak siap jika harus membuak kembali kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu, membuka luka lama ku. Aku juga tak ingin mereka menjauhiku setelah mereka tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku saat itu. Aku hanya tak ingin merasakan kehilangan untuk kedua kalinya.

"Aku akan mengatakannya kepadamu jika waktunya telah datang Kiba" ucapku.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Jika waktunya sudah tiba aku akan mengatakan segalanya kepadamu dan pada saat itu aku mohon jangan membenciku dan meninggalkanku" ucapku dengan air mata yang siap keluar kapan saja.

"Aku akan mendengarkan apapun yang kau katakan dan aku akan mendengarkan penjelasan yang kau utarakan" ucapnya dengan mendekapku.

"Terima kasih" ucapku.

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku berhutang pada mereka yang menyelamatkan hidupku dari kegelapan.

 **...**

Dua hari yang lalu aku kembali bertemu denganya setelah tiga tahun ia menghilang tanpa kabar. Aku bisa menatapnya yang berada di depanku dengan kepala mataku sendiri. Merasakan kehadirannya di sekitarku tapi aku tak bisa menggapainya. Apa dai benar-benar membenciku sekarang?

"Kau mulai sering melamun, Sas" ucap pemuda dengan surai silvernya.

"Hn"

"Apa yang membuat seorang Sasuke melamun sepanjang hari ini?" tanyanya.

"Diamlah, kau membuatku semakin pusing" ucapku dengan memijit pangkal hidungku.

Pertemuan kembali dengannya benar-benar menyita perhatianku sepenuhnya. Aku masih menginginkannya disisku seperti dulu. Aku menginginkannya mengisi hariku seperti dulu. Dia yang menunguku dan bersandar padaku. Tawa dan senyumnya yang menghangatkan diriku.

"Baiklah, aku ingatkan jangan campurkan hal pribadimu dengan pekerjaanmu" ucapnya, "Dan lagi kau masih punya meeting dan penanda tanganan kontrak baru dari dua perusahaan yang berbeda" lanjutnya.

"Hn. Keluarlah" perintahlu setelahnya.

 **...**

Tak ada yang bisa membuatku bahagia selain melihat senyum dan mendengar tawa serta celotehnya. Aku benar-benar bersyukur karena kehadirannya dalam hidupku, meskipun aku sempat menolaknya. Aku benar-benar menyayanginya dan aku tak ingin kehilangannya. Bagiku sudah cukup aku berkorban, mengorbankan perasaanku dan merasakan sakitnya ditinggalkan.

"Kaa-tan" ucapnya.

"Hm?" jawabku dengan mengelus surai ravennya.

Secara fisik, ia benar-benar mewarisi fisik pria tersebut. Daranya di dominasi pria tersebut. Pria tersebut ayah kandungnya yang menolak keberadaanya.

"Mau tuuu" ucapnya dengan menunjuk mainan yang baru di launching musim ini.

"Kau sudah punya banyak robot sayang" ucapku.

"Hum! Mau!" kekehnya masih memandang TV layar datar dihadapannya.

"Keras kepala" ucapku dengan mencubit pipi chubbynya.

"Aaakkiiitt Kaa-taan" ucapnya dengan berkaca-kaca.

"Gomen ne, gomen" ucapku dengan mengelus bekas cubitan pada pipinya.

Masih dengan berkaca-kaca kelereng bulatnya menatapku dengan lama, membalikkan badan kecilnya dan memelukku dengan erat.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Tou-tan" ucapnya dengan lirih.

Bukan aku tak pernah menceritakan kepadanya tentang siapa ayah kandungnya. Aku menceritakan segalanya kepadanya, aku tak ingin menutupinya. Aku ingin dia tahu bahwa ayah kandungnya tak akan pernah bisa bersama kami apapun yang terjadi. Aku mengatakan kepadanya bahwa ayah kandungnya memiliki kehidupan dimana kita tidak bisa ikut dengannya. Meskipun pada akhirnya aku tak pernah menyebutkan siapa nama ayah kandungnya.

"Merindukannya?" tanyaku yang hanya di tanggapi anggukan olehnya.

Hatiku benar-benar sakit melihatnya seperti ini, ibu mana yang tidak sakit melihat anaknya merindukan ayahnya yang bahkan tak pernah mencari mereka. Tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang seroang ayah. Aku sadar dulu aku hanya seorang _affair_ baginyayang tak akan pernah memiliki hak apapun kepadanya termasuk anakku.

"Apa kau sedih?" tanyaku mengeratkan pelukanku kepadanya ia kembali menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai respon.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Shika-niitan punya tou-tan, Inojin uga, tapi Menma enggak" ucapnya air mata siap pecah kapan saja.

"Menma sayang Kaa-san?" tanyaku.

"Ne" ucapnya lirih.

"Kaa-san hanya ingin Menma bahagia bersama Kaa-san meskipun tanpa Tou-san. Kaa-san ingin Menma bahagia karena Kaa-san akan terus mendampingi Menma. Karena hanya ada Kaa-san dan Menma saat ini" ucapku dengan mendekapnya kembali.

Aku tak ingin menangis di depan anakku. Aku hanya ingin terlihat kuat di depannya. Aku hanya ingin terus melihat senyum di wajahnya. Tumbuh berkembang penuh dengan kebahagiaan.

"Mengerti?" tanyaku dan ia kembali menganggukan kepalanya.

"Masih sedih?" ia menggelengkan kepalanya, aku tahu ini bukan hal yang mudah diterima oleh anak seusianya, pada kenyataanya hanya ini yang sanggup aku lakukan untuknya.

"Kiss mommy" ucapku dan ia mengangkat kepalanya dan mencium bibirku kemudian tersenyum.

"I love you" ucapku.

"Tooo!" ucapnya dengan semangat.

"It's time to sleep, son" ucapku dan mengendongnya menuju kamar kami.

"Nooo" teriaknya dan mencoba turun.

"No no. You have to sleep well tonight" ucapku dengan terus menggendongnya

Well there are a good and bad side to be a single parent.

 **...**

Mentari sudah beranjak kesinggah sananya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Pria tersebut terus berkutat dengan kertas-kertas putih di meja kebesaranya dengan komputer yang menampilkan data-data penting untuk kemajuan kerajaan bisnisnya. Bahkan suara ketukan pintu yang ditujukan untuknya tak membuatnya sekalipun berpaling dari kertas-kertas dengan tinta hitam tersebut.

"Kau benar-benar mengerikan Otouto" suara tersebut berucap.

"Hn" hanya gumaman yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tak bisakah kau mengalihkan perhatianmu dari kertas-kertas tersebut dan mendengarkan apa yang akan aku katakan?" protesnya.

"Apa yang kau mau aniki?" ucapnya dengan menghentikan pekerjaanya.

"Kau tahu bahwa perkembangan bisnis kita sudah semakin maju dibandingkan tahun-tahun sebelumnya dan akan lebih baik jika mereka tahu siapa dibalik perkembangan bisnis kita dan membuat mereka tertarik untuk bergabung dengan kita" jelasnya.

"Hn" gumamnya kembali.

"Jika kita bisa menarik minat mereka kita bisa memperluas jaringan yang kita punya dan memperluas cabang perusahaan yang kita punya" lanjutnya.

"Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan?" tanyanya langsung.

"Apa ku tak minat untuk membuat sebuah buku biografi?" tanyanya.

'Konyol' batin pria tersebut.

"Selama dua tahun belakangan ada penulis yang menarik perhatian, kebetulan di bekerja disalah satu perusahaan temanmu, perusahaan penerbitan tersebar si Jepang saat ini. Paling tidak kau bisa menjadi sponsor untuk mereka" lanjutnya.

"Nara press" ucapnya.

"Ya, aku sudah mempunyai biodata penulis tersebut jika kau ingin maka aku bisa menghubunginya dan membuat perjanjian dengannya" tawarnya.

"Berikan" ucapnya dengan nada perintah.

Ia membuak file dalam amplop coklat tersebut. Mengeluarkan lembaran-lembaran putih berisi berbagai informasi untuknya. Matanya terpaku pada foto penulis tersebut dan tersenyum.

 **...**

Manusia hilir mudik menjalankan pekerjaan mereka dengan sigap dalam kantor tersebut. Ia melangkah dengan santai menuju kantor yang selama hampir tiga tahun menjadi tempatnya bekerja. Sejak ia memutuskan keluar dari perusahaan besar tersebut dengan baik hati temanya menawarkan kerja kepadanya.

Temanya mengetahui ia miliki bakat dalam bidang menulis, dan dengan beruntungnya suami dari temanya adalah pemilik dari perusahaan penerbitan terbaik di Jepang. Setahun ia memulai karirnya sebagai penulis novel, beberapa bulan kemudia novel tersebut dapat diterima dikalangan masyarakat. Tangan tan tersebut membuka knop pintu tersebut tanpa mengetuk dan melenggang masuk kedalamnya.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku kesini?" tanyanya begitu ia masuk.

"Duduklah Naru" ucap pria di depannya.

"Tak biasanya kau memanggilku kesini, kecuali aku lupa memberikan deadline naskah novelku" ucapnya kembali dan duduk pada sofa yang disediakan dalam kantor tersebut.

"Bukan karena itu aku memanggilmu kesini" ungkapnya.

"Jadi?" tanyanya.

"Aku memintamu menulis biografi seseorang" ucapnya.

"Biografi? Apa ini mendesak?" tanyanya.

"Bisa dikatakan tidak. Aku hanya ingin kau menyelesaikan bagian akhir novelmu kemudia menulis biografi orang tersebut" jelasnya.

"Dua hari lagi mungkin aku bisa menyelesaikannya dan itu tak terhitung jika aku harus merevisi ulang tulisanku" ungkapku.

"Tak apa" jawabya.

"Jadi biografi siapa yang ingin kita angkat? Aku tak akan keberatan jika memnag aku bisa melaksanakannya, jika tidak aku akan menolak" ucapnya.

"Sebentar lagi mereka akan datang kau bisa berdiskusi langsung dengan mereka" jawab pria tersebut.

"Baiklah"

Tak lama berselang pintu kantor tersebut terbuka memperlihatkan sosok kedua pria yang gagah dalam balutan jas mahalnya. Mereka masuk dan langsung menempati sofa kosong dihadapan penulis tersebut.

"Jadi kami ingin kau menulis biografinya" ucap pria tersebut dengan menunjuk pria yang berhadapan dengannya.

"Sia..." ucapannya hilang begitu saja saat ia melihat sosok yang akan menjadi bahan dalam tulisanya.

Sapphire-nya membulat dan otot-ototnya menegang.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih telah meriview, foll and fav fanfic ini.

Untuk slight pair, mana yang lebih cocok **KakaNaru** atau **GaaraNaru?** Give your vote and reason hehehe

Jangan lupa untu kembali karena sangat dibutuhkan demi kelangsungan cerita.


	3. Chapter 3

_Tak lama berselang pintu kantor tersebut terbuka memperlihatkan sosok kedua pria yang gagah dalam balutan jas mahalnya. Mereka masuk dan langsung menempati sofa kosong dihadapan penulis tersebut._

" _Jadi kami ingin kau menulis biografinya" ucap pria tersebut dengan menunjuk pria yang berhadapan dengannya._

" _Sia..." ucapannya hilang begitu saja saat ia melihat sosok yang akan menjadi bahan dalam tulisanya._

 _Sapphire-nya membulat dan otot-ototnya menegang._

 **Broken**

 _By: Dodomppa_

 _Warning: Sho-Ai, Yaoi, OOC, Typos ber_ keliaran dan berlalu-lalang, **maapkan saya Shikadai saya jadikan anak ShikaKiba, disini Naruto itu blasteran Japanese-British. Slight pair bisa jadi main pair!**

 _Main Pair: Sasuke Uchiha x Naruto Uzumaki_ (Menma U)

Slight pair: SasuSaku (Sarada), xxxxNaru

 _Others pair:_ ShikaKiba (Shikadai),

 _Genre: AU_ , Hurt, Romance, M-PREG

 _All Characters in Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and story belong to Dodomppa_

 _Rate: M_

 _ **Don't like . Just Click Close Button .**_

"Uchiha Sasuke" ucap Shikamaru, "Ia ingin kau menuliskan buku tentangnya" terangnya.

Bagaikan terjatuh dalam kegelapan. Nama yang selama ini ia hindari. Nama yang selama ini tak ingin ia dengar. Dua kata yang membuat hidupnya seperti ini. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku, aku tak bisa" tolaknya halus menghindari kontak mata di depanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya pria disamping.

"Masih banyak deadline yang harus aku kerjakan" ucapnya, "Kau bisa meminta kepada penulis yang lain."

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin kau" ucapnya dengan nada perintah.

"Masih banyak penulis dengan kemampuan yang lebih baik dari pada diriku, Uchiha-san. Maafkan aku, aku tetap tak bisa menerimanya" ucapnya dengan halus.

"Tak bisakah kau menerimanya Naru?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku tak bisa Shika" ucapnya dengan menatap Shikamaru, "Jika aku menerima maka peluncuran novel yang baru akan di undur, dan jika aku mengerjakan novel baruku makan akan lebih lama penerbitan buku biografi tersebut" jelasnya.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke. Kau bisa memilih penulis lain untuk menulis buku biografi mengenai dirimu" ucap Shikamaru setelah meninmbang-nimbang.

"Aku tak mau" jawabnya dingin.

"Tolong mengertilah. Kami mempunyai banyak penulis yang tidak akan mengecewakanmu" tawar Shikmaru.

Bagaimanapun ia tahu watak seorang Uchiha Sasuke, ia tahu ini tawar menawar ini akan berlangsung lama, tanpa henti dan tanpa akhir. Dia adalah orang dengan ambisi dan harga diri yang tinggi. Dia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menghalangi jalannya untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, ia tahu betul akan hal itu.

"Berikan satu alasan kenapa kau menginginkanku menulis untukmu" ucapnya.

"Aku—"

"Jika alasanmu tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kerjasama ini makan aku tidak akan pernah menerimanya. Terlebih aku tak menerima alasan pribadi. Permisi" potong Naruto dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

 **...**

Secangkir coklat panas menemaninya berdiam diri di dalam cafe siang ini. Matanya menatap keluar jendela, menelisik setiap gerakan manusia dibawahnya. Menyesap sedikit rasa coklat bercampur pahit yang menyapa indranya, menghangatkan tubuhnya di tengah musim gugur dengan masalah baru yang menyapanya. Kembali ia menghela nafasnya, berulangkali pun ia memijit pangkal hidungnya. Ia tahu kali ini ia tak akan bisa menghindar setelah tiga tahun tersebut. Begitu pula _kami-sama_ yang tidak akan mengizinkannya.

"Kau benar-benar melupakan telurmu" suaranya menghentikan segala lamunan yang ia lakukan.

"Maafkan aku" ucapnya dengan menyesal dengan menatap asal suara tersebut.

"Sudahlah" ucapnya dengan menyerahkan sosok mungil yang sedang terlelap pada laki-laki di depannya.

Manik Sapphire-nya menatap setiap pahatan pada sosok mungil dalam dekapanya. Mengelus sayang pipi dan berakhir dengan memeluknya erat.

"Apa yang membuatmu sampai seperti ini Naru?" tanyanya setelah mendudukan dirinya di depannya.

"Aku tak apa" jawabnya.

"Kau masih ingin membohongiku Naru?" tanyanya.

"Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu Kiba, sungguh" jawabnya.

"Aku mendengar dari Shikamaru jika kau menolak—" ia menghentikan kalimat yang akan ia keluarkan.

"Ya" jawabnya dengan berat, "Aku menolaknya, akan aku beritahu alasanya tapi bukan sekarang."

"Aku harap bukan masalah pribadi Naru" ucapnya.

"Sayangnya itu masalah pribadi Kiba" ucapnya dengan langsung menatap lawan bicaranya.

Kiba tahu arti tatapan tersebut. Tatapan tiga tahun yang lalu setelah ia menolong Naruto. Hancur dan sakit. Ia memang tak tahu apa yang terjadi saat itu, tapi ia tahu sahabatnya sedang menghadapi sesuatu yang ia hindari selama ini. Ia dapat melihat kegurasan dan ketakutan dalam diri sahabatnya. Setelah tiga tahun ia tahu Naruto tak bisa kembali seperti sosoknya terdahulu.

"Euungghh~ _Kaa-taan_ " gumamnya dengan mengusap matanya dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Ne" jawabnya dengan mencium puncak kepalanya.

"Hiks .. hiks .. hiks"

"Ssstt maafkan Kaa-saan, _I'm sorry_ " ucapnya dengan mengelus sayang pungung mungilnya.

"Ino menggajak kita untuk makan siang bersama akhir minggu ini" ucap Kiba setelah sosok mungil tersebut tenang, "Ia ingin mengenalkan teman baiknya semasa SMA kepada kita, kau harus datang kau juga bisa membawa Menma bersamamu."

"Aku akan datang, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana Ino jika salah satu dari kita tidak datang bukan?" candanya.

"Dia akan memberitahu mu dimana dan waktunya" jelasnya sekali lagi dan di tanggapi anggukan oleh laki[laki di depannya.

" _Are you hungry?_ " tanyanya.

" _No_ " jawabnya dengan gelengan pelang.

"Aku tak melihat Shikadai, dimana dia?" tanya Naruto.

"Ku serahkan kepada ayanhnya sebelum kemari" jawab Kiba.

" _I want ice cream Mommy_ " ucapnya.

"Oke! Datanglah ke apartemen ku akan kubuatkan sesuatu sebagai rasa terimakasih sekaligus maafku untuk hari ini" ucapnya.

"Tak masalah."

 **...**

Langkahnya terasa sangat ringan seakan beban yang ia tanggung meluap begitu saja, sama halnya dengan kejadian hari ini, bagaikan debu yang tertiup oleh angin. Ia melupakannya begitu saja setelah bertemu dengan malaikat kecilnya. Penyejuk hatinya.

Kaki-kaki mungil tersebut bergerak kesana kesini begitu ia menapakkan kakinya di taman sore itu. Menggerjar dedaunan yang gugur teriup oleh angin sesekali kekehan anak-anaknya keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Tanganya terus mencoba menggapai daun maple yang berguguran.

" _Mommy!_ " teriaknya dengan menunjukan daun maple yang ia tangkap.

Laki-laki tersebut hanya tersenyum menaggapi apa yang putra semata wayangnya lakukan.

" _Stay here_ " ucapnya setelah mendudukan anak laki-laki tersebut pada bangku taman, " _Don't go anywhere before Mommy came, ok?"_

"Hum!" ucapnya dengan mantap.

Manik bulatnya menatap keseliling taman tersebut. Maniknya menatap dengan penuh kesedihan. Ia dapat melihat bagaimana anak seusianya tersenyum dengan cerah kala ia bermain dengan keluarga utuhnya. Kelurga. Satuhal yang ia tak punya. Laki-laki yang disebut ayah.

" _Tou-tan_ " lirihnya dengan menggengam erat boneka kyuubi-nya dengan airmata yang menggenag di pelupuk matanya.

" _Hei, you are crying_ " baritone berat tersebut membuatnya menatap pria dewasa disampingnya.

Manik bulatnya terus menatap pria dewasa tersebut diikuti dengan airmata yang menetes melewati pipi tembamnya.

" _Hei, are you ok?_ " tanya pria tersebut. Ia berjongkok didepannya dan menghapus air mata tersebut dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

" _Uncle have candies_ " ucapnya, " _Uncle will gives you these candies if you stop crying, deal?"_ tanyanya masih berjongkok di depan anak laki-laku tersebut sedangkan anak laki-laki tersebut hanya mengangguk anggukan kepalanya.

" _Good boy_ " ungkapnya dengan mengelus surai raven anak tersebut, " _You know what I'm talking about?"_ tanyanya yang masih di tatap dengan polos oleh anak tersbut dengan mengangguk anggukan kepalanya kembali.

" _What's your name?"_ ucapnya dengan membukakan bungkusan permen tersebut.

"Menma" jawabnya dengan membuka lebar mulut mungilnya meminta untuk di suapi.

" _Where is your parents?_ " tanyanya penasaran.

"Palents?" ualngnya.

" _Your Mom_ " jelas pria tersebut.

"Thele" jawabnya dengan menunjuk stan ice cream yang ramai dengan penggunjung.

" _Your Dad?_ " tanyanya lagi.

Anak laki laki tersebut menghentikan ayunan pada kaki-kaki mungilnya. Perlahan ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tertunduk.

"Hei" ucap laki-laki tersebut menyadari perubahan mood pada diri anak tersebut.

Pria itu sadar akan perubahan yang terjadi. Ia dapat melihat dari manik bulat anak tersebut berisi dengan kesedihan dan kerinduan yang amat dalam.

" _Menma doesn't has Daddy_ " ucapnya pelan.

'Ah masalah keluarga' batin pria tersebut.

" _It's oke, you have uncle here_ " ucapnya entah kenapa ia menarik bocah tersebut dalam pelukannya, " _Uncle will accompany you untill your Mom come_."

 **...**

"Sekarang jelaskan kepadaku kenapa kau begitu menginginkan Uzumaki Naruto sebagai penulis bukumu" tutut pria yang lebih tua tiga tahun dari laki-laki di depannya.

"Diamlah" ucap laki-laki tersebut.

"Apa kau benar-benar memiliki masalah pribadi denganya otouto?" tanyanya.

"Ya! Kau puas!" teriaknya menggema di seluruh ruangan tersebut.

"Kau mempunyai masalah apa dengannya, sampai dia tak ingin berurusan lagi denganmu" ucapnya.

"Kau tak perlu tahu" jawab laki-laki tersebut dengan dingin.

"Apa dia laki-laki yang kau cari selama tiga tahun ini?" tanyanya tepat sasaran.

"Bukan urusanmu. Keluarlah" perintahpun keluar dari bibir laki-laki tersebut.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat berkata jujur kepadaku Otouto, sebelum semuanya bertambah rumit" jawabnya dengan nasihat.

'Semuanya sudah rumit. Sejak awal' batinya.

 **...**

Rutinitas yang sama selama tiga tahun yang ia jalani. Bagun tidur, membangunkan anaknya, mandi, makan mengantarkan anaknya kerumah temanya bekerja dan pulang. Monoton? Sepertinya. Pagi ini apartemen tersebut penuh dengan ocehan ocehan anak laki-laki menggema keseluruh ruangan. Menceritakan keseluruhan kegiatan yang ia jalani kemarin kepada _Kaa-san_ tercintanya.

" _Handsome uncle_!" teriaknya tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa, hm?" jawab laki-laki tersebut dengan membawa sepiring pancake dan segelas susu ke atas meja makan.

"Menma ingin beltemu lagi dengan paman tampan" jawab anak laki-laki tersebut.

"Apa Menma sudah berterima kasih?" tanyanya.

Ia menggeleng pelan dengan wajah tertunduk, tak ingin menatap wajah _Kaa-san_ ya.

"Menma lupa?" tanyanya kembali.

Ia hanya menaggukan kepalanya.

"Lain kali Menma harus berterimakasih kepadanya Menma" jelas laki-laki tersebut, "Oke?"

"Hum!" ucapnya dengan antusias.

"Habiskan sarapanmu sekarang" ucapnya, "Menma ingin ikut dengan _Kaa-san_ atau kerumah Ino- _basan_?"

"Ikut!" teriaknya dengan wajah belepotan sirup maple.

Ting tong

" _Hold on_!" teriaknya dengan membuka pintu apartemennya, "Masuklah."

"Kau membuat apa pagi ini?" tanyanya.

"Pancake, jika kau ingin ambillah ke dapur" ucapnya sedetik kemudian lawan bicaranya menuju tempat yang dimaksud diiringin dengan dua telur yang saling berteriak.

"Jadi untuk apa kau datang sepagi ini kerumahku?" tanyanya to the point.

"Haaah" laki-laki di depannya menghela nafas dengan berat.

"Jika untuk masalah kemarin, katakan saja aku sedang tidak profesional" ucapnya dengan jujur.

"Kenapa?"

"Masalah pribadi, itu yang utama" jawabnya, "Selebihnya aku tak ingin berurusan dengannya."

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dari kami, Naru?" tanyanya dengan serius.

"Pasangan yang kompak. Masalah tiga tahun yang lalu" jawabnya, "Tanpa aku bercerita kepadamu, aku yakin kau bisa menyimpulkan dengan sendirinya bukan?"

"Aku tak akan mempikirkan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi, Naru. Terutama jika kau belum menceritakannya kepada kami" jelasnya menuntut.

"Untak apa kau punya otak jenius kalau begitu Shika" ucapnya dengan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Jadi katakan kepadaku dan ceritakan kepadaku" tuntutnya.

"Akan ku ceritakan kepadamu jika memang sudah waktunya" jawabnya.

"Jadi apa yang kalian bicarakan?" intrupsinya.

"Masalah kemarin" ucapnya dengan enteng.

"Ck! Shikadai ajak Menma bermain denganmu" ucapnya pada anak laki-laki berusia lima tahun tersebut.

"Ne" jawabnya, "Ayo" ajaknya dengan mengandengan tangan mungil anak laki-laki disampingnya.

"Jadi?" tanyanya.

"Apa?" balas laki-laki berambut pirang tersebut.

"Ada apa kemarin sampai kau bertingkah seperti itu" jelasnya.

"Seseorang dari masalalunya datang menampakkan diri dihadapnya kemarin hingga membuatnya kalut, tapi dengan keras kepalanya ia masih tak ingin menceritakan kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu" jelas Shikamaru dengan menguap disusul kekehan dari si pirang.

"Aku sudah lelah dengan bertanya kepadanya" ungkapnya denga menjatuhkan dirinya disamping laki-laki yang di apnggil Shikamaru.

"Pada saatnya nanti ia bercerita aku bisa pastikan ia akan menangis" lajutnya.

"Aku bisa pastikan itu, Kiba" ucapnya menimpali.

"Jadi kita akan tetap disini atau pergi kekantormu?" tanya Kiba.

"Kau sudah membuatku bangun sangat pagi untuk datang kesini dan kau menyuruhku untuk menyetir kembali ke kantor?" ucap Shikamaru dengan nada tak percaya.

"Aku hanya bertanya" ucapnya dengan memotar bola matanya dengan malas.

"Lebih balik kita disini hingga nanti siang untuk bertemu dengn Ino" jelasnya.

"Bilang saja kau ingin tidur" ucap kedua laki-laki tersebut bersamaan.

"Ck!"

 **...**

"Ne _nii-san_ " panggilnya.

"Ada apa Menma?" tanyanya dengan menyusun balok-balok lego.

"Kemalin Menma beltemu dengan paman yang tampan" ungkapnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Hum! Tampan sekali" ulangnya.

"Tampan mana dengan _nii-san_?" tanyanya memastikan dengan mata menciming tajam.

" _Nii-san_!" ungkapnya dengan senang.

"Jadi siapa paman tampan tersebut?"

"Menma lupa menanyakan namanya" ungkapnya dengan bingung memegang kedua pipi tembamnya dengan kedua tanganya serta kedua mata bulatnya yang membesar.

"Kau berbicara dengan orang asing Menma?" anak laki-laki tersebut menyelidik.

"Jangan berbicara dengan orang asing Menma" ucapnya setelah melihat anak yang lebih muda darinya menunduk, "Bagaimana jika ia orang jahat, hm?"

"Tidak!" teriaknya, "Paman tampan paman yang baik" kekehnya.

"Baiklah, lain kali kau harus bersama _nii-san_ jika berbicara dengan orang asing" ia mencoba berperan seperti orang dewasa.

Betapa manisnya kedua anak kecil tersebut.

 **...**

Matahari masih setia dengan sinar teriknya meskipun sejuknya angin selalu menyapanya membentuk kehangatan. Hilir mudik manusia mengiasi jalanan Tokyo yang padat saat jam makan siang seperti ini. Setiap restoran dan cafe akan di pehuni manusia yang ingin memanjakan perut mereka.

"Kenapa ia belum datang" gumamnya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Bersabarlah Kiba" ucap Naruto yang duduk disampingya.

Satu meja panjang dengan delapan kursi yang seharusnya terisi penuh kini masih tersisa empat. Menunggu bukanlah hal yang mengasikan begitu pula jika kau mempunyai telur yang dengan cepatnya akan merasa bosan.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan kami" ucapnya.

"Kau telat Ino" Kiba mengingatkan.

"Ayolah puppy, maafkkan aku ok?" uangkapnya.

"Dia sudah ingin memakan orang jika kau ingin tahu" ucap Naruto di sebelahnya.

"Sudah lama tak bertemu" ucap laki-laki dengan senyumanya.

"Ya begitulah" gumam Shikamaru dengan menatapnya setengah terpejam.

"Apa mereka belum datang?" tanya Kiba masih kesal.

"Mungkin se—"

Kilng!

"Ino" sapanya.

"Sakura" teriaknya.

'Sakura' gumam laki-laki bermabut pirang tersebut. Ototnya mulai menegang dan waspada.

"Kemarilah" ucap Ino sekali lagi.

Suara derap langkah pun terdengar mendekat beriringan dengan suara gesekan antara kursi dan lantai pun menyapa telinga setiap pengunjung, laki-laki bersurai pirang tersebut masih menundukan wajahnya dengan mengelus surai raven anak kecil dipangkuannya.

"Jadi ini teman yang ingin aku kenalkan kepada kalian" ucapnya dengan riang, "Sakura perkenalkalah dirimu" lanjutnya.

"Hai, Namaku Uchiha Sakura ini suamiku Uchiha Sasuke dan anak kami Uchiha Sarada salam kenal" ucapnya.

Uchiha. Bagaikan kaset rusak yang terus berputar berulang kali tanpa jedah. Satu kata tersebut terus berputar di keplanya. Seakan takdir tak puas mempermainkanya tiga tahun lalu dan kemarin, kini tadir kembali mempermainkanya dengan mempertemukan mereka kembali. Laki-laki tersebut dengan keluarganya begitu pula laki-laki berambut pirang dengan putra semata wayangnya. Sedangkan acara perkenalan tersebut terus berlangsung.

"...to.."

"Naruto!" ucap Kiba setengah berteriak.

"Ah ya?" ucapnya tak fokus.

"Kau belum memperkenalkan dirimu" ia mengingatkan.

"Ah maafkan aku" ucapnya dengan menatap langsung lawan bicaranya.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto dan ini anakku Uzumaki Menma" jelasnya dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan.

"Aaa anak yang manis" ucap Sakuara.

"Tampan, Menma tampan bukan manis _ba-san_ " anak kecil tersebut membenarkan.

"Kau manis" ucap kedua anak laki-laki tersebut.

"Tidak!" ucapnya dengan kesal hingga menggembungkan kedua pipinya, " _Kaa-san, nii-san menyebalkan._ "

"Betapa menggemaskannya dia" ucap Sakura, "Jadi kalian berteman sejak junior high?"

"Ya kami sudah berteman dengan sangat lama, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Kiba.

"Kami berteman sejak senior high" jelasnya.

"Sayangnya kami harus berpisah saat kuliah" ungkap Ino.

"Apa kau datang sendiri Uzumaki-san?"

"Tidak, aku datang bersama dengan anakku. Panggil saja Naruto" jelasnya.

"Dimana istrimu?" tanyanya.

" _I'm his mother_ " ucapnya dengan senyuman.

"Maafkan aku aku tak bermaksud. Jadi dimana ayahnya?" ia masih terus melanjutkan perkataanya, "Lihat dia begitu rupawan. Dia manis seperti mu dan ayahnya pasti tampan."

"Ayahnya tak mempercayai keberadaanya dan meninggalkan kami tiga tahun yang lalu" ucapnya.

"Aku tak—"

" _Uncle_!" pekiknya dengan keras serta melambaikan tangan mungilnya.

 **-Tbc-**

Maafkan daku yang baru update. Kenapa baru update sekarang? Karena saya terkena maag dan itu sangat menyakitkan dan baru tahu rasanya. Akhirnya gak bisa nulis karena inspirasi menguap gitu aja. Mau update lewat hp eh hp gua gak bisa baca filenya keselkan. Pnginya sih double update doakan sja

Untuk slight pair jika tidak sama dengan sebagaian keinginan readers maafkan saya, karena itu berdasarkan vote, pisss bro

Maafkan juga karena gak bisa beles ripiunya karena banyak sekali karena itu terimakasih. Thank you very much. Bener-bener gak percaya.

Untuk masalah typo, saya sudah berusaha untuk meminimalisir entah kenapa, EYD ku sangat buruk jujur. Ada yang minta untuk gak berakhir sad ending, sebenarnya sih udah nentuin endingnya tapi gua bingung ini masuk sad ending apa happy ending?

Jangan lupa untuk terus R & R biar critanya bisa lanjut ok? Big thanks for R, R, Foll and Fav deep bow :D


	4. Chapter 4

" _Dimana istrimu?" tanyanya._

" _I'm his mother" ucapnya dengan senyuman._

" _Maafkan aku aku tak bermaksud. Jadi dimana ayahnya?" ia masih terus_ _memperhatikan wajah anak kecil dalam pengkuan Naruto dan_ _melanjutkan perkataanya, "Lihat dia begitu rupawan. Dia manis seperti mu dan ayahnya pasti tampan."_

" _Ayahnya tak_ _mempercayai_ _keberadaanya dan meninggalkan kami tiga tahun yang lalu" ucapnya._

" _Aku tak—"_

" _Uncle!" pekiknya dengan keras serta melambaikan tangan mungilnya._

 **Broken**

 _By: Dodomppa_

 _Warning: Sho-Ai, Yaoi, OOC, Typos ber_ keliaran dan berlalu-lalang, **maapkan saya Shikadai saya jadikan anak ShikaKiba, disini Naruto itu blasteran Japanese-British. Slight pair bisa jadi main pair!**

 _Main Pair: Sasuke Uchiha x Naruto Uzumaki_ (Menma U)

Slight pair: SasuSaku (Sarada), xxxxNaru

 _Others pair:_ ShikaKiba (Shikadai),

 _Genre: AU_ , Hurt, Romance, M-PREG

 _All Characters in Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and story belong to Dodomppa_

 _Rate: M_

 _ **Don't like . Just Click Close Button .**_

Laki-laki berbadan tegap tersebut menolehkan kepalanya menuju sumber suara yang masuk ke dalam pendengarannya. Ah! Dia mengenali suara tersebut. Kaki jenjangnya menghampiri suara tersebut, masih dengan penampilan kantornya— _suit and tie._ Samar-samar senyuman menghiasi wajah tampanya.

"Uncle! Uncle!" teriaknya begitu Sapphire-nya menangkap keberadaan sosok yang sangat ia ingin temui. Tangan mungilnya melambai seiring dengan senyuman manis mengembang di wajah yang tak kalah manis dari senyumanya begitu pula dengan semua pasang mata yang mengikuti arah pandang anak laki-laki tersebut.

"Hai baby boy!" sapanya dengan mengelus surai ravennya begitu ia sampai di depan anak laki-laki tersebut.

"Up! Up! Up!" ucapnya dengan menjulurkan tangan mungilnya, di tempatkan kepalanya di pundak tegap laki-laki tersebut dengan tangan mungil melingkar erat di leher kokoh laki-laki tersebut.

"Miss me? Hm?" Tanya laki-laki tersebut setelah menempatkan si mungil dalam gendonganya mendapatkan anggukan dengan kekehan yang keluar dari mulut mungilnya.

"Long time no see, Naru" sapanya kembali dengan menatap laki-laki bersurai pirang di hadapannya.

"Not really" jawanya dengan santai dengan meneguk ice tea-nya hingga semua mata menatapnya dengan pandangan heran.

"Jadi bagaimana bisa seorang Menma dekat dengan orang asing? Atau kau sudah dekat dengannya? Katakana kepadaku" celetuk Kiba dengan tatapan menyelidik kepada Naruto juga laki-laki yang berdiri di samping Naruto tampak berguarau dengan Menma dalam gendonganya.

"Nothing, Kiba" ungkap Naruto dengan santai.

"Really? So Mr …" tatapannya masih menyelidik, tetap dengan rasa penasaran yang terpancar dari matanya.

"Hatake. Hatake Kakashi"

"So Mr. Hatake, bagaimana kau bisa mengenal temanku ini beserta terlur tersebut yang menempel kepadamu?" ucap Kiba dalam satu tarikan napas lengkap dengan menunjuk Menma yang masih menempel pada lelaki tersebut.

"Duduklah jangan kau dengarkan ocehan tak bermutunya" sahut Ino.

"Well, sepertinya kedatanganku menggangu acara kalian" ucap Kakashi tetap dengan mendudukan dirinya di samping Naruto.

"Ah Uchiha-san kita bertemu kembali" sapanya kembali dengan ramah kepada laki-laki di depanya.

"Hn" dengusan tidak suka pun keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau kenal dengannya?" tanpa sadar Naruto mengeluarkan pertanyaan tersebut.

"Rekan kerja" jawabnya.

"Jadi?" masih dengan rasa penasaranya terus mendesak Naruto untuk mengenalkan laki-laki 'yang sedang dekat dengan-nya'—menurut Kiba.

"Asataga Kiba, dia hanya kenalanku yang kebetulan kembali bertemu" ucap Naruto, "Kau tak percaya?"

"Tak percaya" koor Kiba dan Ino bersamaan.

"Apa yang membuat kalian tak percaya? Ayolah kalian menggelikan" kali ini Naruto benar-benar tak percaya dengan kelakuan kedua sahabat tercintanya.

"Dia" tunjuk Kiba pada Menma "Dia, telur mu tak mungkin dapat begitu mudah menempel dengan orang asing dalam waktu sekejap" masih tak terima dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Benar aku setuju denganya, telurmu terlalu manja dengan kami dan bukan anak yang mudah bergaul dengan orang lain" sahut Ino.

"Pada akhirnya kau juga penasaran bukan" dengusan keluar begitu saja dari mulut kiba begitu mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Ino.

"Kalian pikir anakku antis?" Tanya Naruto dengan tidak percaya.

"Hentikan, kalian menggelikan" ucap Sai menengahi, "Kalian melupakan tamu yang lain jika kalian ingin tahu" jelasnya kembali.

"Oke, maafkan kami" ucap mereka bertiga.

"Kalian benar-benar lucu" ungkap Sakura yang sedari tadi melihat tingkah tiga orang yang semeja denganya.

"Mereka berdua memang memalukan" tambah Naruto ditanggapi Sakura dengan senyumannya.

"Masih tak ingin?" Kiba dengan pendirianya.

"Astaga Kiba!" Naruto mulai geram kali ini. Ingin rasanya Naruto memukul kepala sang sahabat yang ia sayangi.

"Kenapa kalian begitu penasaran denganku?" laki-laki berambut perak tersebut menggeluarkan suaranya.

"Karena kami belum pernah melihat Naruto dekat dengan seseorang" jawab Kiba dengan mantap sekaligus mengaangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Dan kami tak pernah melihat terlur itu bisa dengan mudah menempel pada seseorang" Ino tak mau kalah pun ikut bersuara.

"Kau tahu menempel" Kiba kembali bersuara dengan menekankan akhir kata dalam kalimat tersebut menangkupkan kedua tangannya, "Jadi apa yang sudah kau berikan kepadanya hingga ia seperti itu?"

"Dia anakku, buka telur. Kalian kira aku ayam? Dan apa maksudmu itu?" ucap Naruto tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan sahabatnya, dia mulai sangsi saat ini.

"Kami hanya kebetulan bertemu dan—" laki-laki itu menatap anak dalam dekapanya "Ya aku hanya menemaninya bermain di taman waktu itu" jelasnya kembali dengan mengelus surai raven tersebut membuat si mungil terus bermanja pada laki-laki tersebut tanpa sungkan.

"Jika diperhatikan wajah Menma tak terlalu asing bagiku" ucap Sakura dengan tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" semua mata pun tertuju pada sumber suara tersebut dengan Naruto yang hanya menundukan wajahnya mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya entah di mana, ia begitu mirip dengan seseorang" jelasnya kembali dengan manic matanya yang terpaku pada Menma.

"Mungkin kau pernah bertemu denganya di suatu tempat" ucap Naruto. Ia benar-benar ingin pergi saat ini juga.

"Mungkin, dia begitu terlihat familiar oleh ku. Aku tak mengerti kenapa ayahnya bisa meninggalkanya anak semanis ini? Apa kau memaafkannya?" Tanya Sakura tanpa sadar.

Topic seperti inilah yang selalu ia hindari, sejujurnya. Topic yang membuat semua orang memandang dengan penuh rasa kasihan kepada dirinya.

"Mungkin takdir sedang mempermainkan kami" jawab Naruto dengan mengangkat kepalanya menatap Sakura, "Memaafkanya? Haruskah?" lanjutnya dengan menatap Sasuke yang juga memandanganya. Sapphire-nya begitu sendu sekaligus dengan rasa sakit.

"Sudahlah, kalian mulai terbawa suasana" sahut Ino mencoba mencairkan suasana canggung diantara mereka.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu" ucap Sakura dengan sungguh-sungguh. Ia Nampak begitu kaku dengan suasana yang tak sengaja ia buat.

"Tak apa" jawab Naruto dengan memakasakan senyum diwajahnya.

"You are not oke" celetuk Kakashi yang sibuk dengan Menma di pangkuannya.

"I know" jawab Naruto lirih dengan memandang Menma.

…

"Terima kasih sudah memperbolehkanku bergabung dengan kalian" ucap Kakashi dengan tersenyum dibalik masker hitam di wajahnya.

"Kami tak keberatan, sebenarnya" jawab Ino.

"Aku masih tak percaya jika Naruto bisa dekat dengan seseorang" Kiba kembali usil.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kakashi, "Aku kira dia cukup populer."

"Diamlah" gerutu Naruto sontak membuat semua orang tertawa kecuali dengan seorang yang sedari tadi memandanganya tajam.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku harus pergi sekarang" pamit Kakashi dengan mengembalikan Menma pada Naruto, menurunkan bocah laki-laki tersebut dari gendonganya.

"NO!" teriaknya dengan mencengkram erat kerah jas yang digunakan Kakashi.

"Menma" panggil Naruto mencoba untuk melepaskan cengrakam tangan mungilnya pada kerah jas laki-laki tersebut.

"NO!" teriaknya kembali dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada laki-laki tersebut.

"Kau benar-benar harus mencarikan ayah untuknya, Naru" ucap Kiba dengan menatap Menma yang mulai terisak tak ingin dipisahkan dengan laki-laki tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu Kiba?" ucap Naruto dengan nada tersinggung.

"Kau tahu maksud ku dengan baik Naru. Dan kau harus" tekan Kiba.

"Menma, lepaskan" ucap Naruto dengan tegas tanpa mendengarkan perkataan Kiba.

"No! I won't! No Mommy hiks no hiks…" teriaknya dengan tangisan yang semakin keras keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Menma—"

"Biarkan Naru, you will hurt him" ucap laki-laki tersebut dengan mendekap Menma dalam pelukannya mencoba menenagkan tangisan anak laki-laki tersebut.

"Lebih baik kau ikut dengannya Naru" sahut Ino.

"Kalau begitu kami pamit" ucap Kakashi dengan mengandeng tangan Naruto dalam keterdiamannya menuju mobilnya.

"Kalian begitu menyayanginya, bukan?" Tanya Sakura yang masih memandangi kedua orang tersebut.

"Ya, sangat" jawab Ino.

"Dia terlalu lama menanggungnya sendiri" Kiba menjelaskan.

"Kalian tahu ayah dari Menma?" Tanya Sakura, membuat Sasuke memandanganya dengan tatapan yang susah untuk diartikan begitu pula yang lain yang memandang langsung begitu mendengar pertanyaan dari Sakura.

"Kami tidak" jawab Kiba.

"Sekalipun ia tak pernah menyebutkan siapa ayahnya sejak tiga tahun yang lalu" jawab Ino.

"Meskipun kami memaksanya dia tak akan pernah menyebutkanya. Kami tak tahu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya" ucap Kiba dengan sendu.

"Kami hampir—" ucap Ino.

"Setidaknya aku sekarang tahu siapa ayah Menma sekarang" potong Shikamaru dengan tiba-tiba membuat siapa saja yang berada disana menatapnya dengan penasaran.

"Kau jangan mengada-ada Shika" ucap Kiba mengingatkan.

"Aku tak mengada-ada. Tinggal menunggu waktu sampai ia mengakui Menma sebagai anaknya atau—" mata tajam tersebut memandang Sasuke secara langsung "menarik Naruto dalam kehidupannya kembali."

…

"Sampai kapan kau akan diam Naru" ucap Kakashi memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka di dalam mobil mewah yang terus melaju di tengah lengangnya jalanan Tokyo.

Manik Sapphire-nya menatap laki-laki yang tengah terduduk disampingnya dengan memangku anak laki-laki yang sedari tadi tak ingin lepas darinya. Manik Sapphire-nya turun menatap anak laki-laki tersebut dengan sendu. Mendengarkan dengkuran halus yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya dengan air mata yang masih berbekas di pipi gembilnya.

"I'm sorry" ucapnya dengan mengelus surai raven anak tersebut.

"Apa ini sering terjadi?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, ini pertama kalinya ia seperti ini. Sekali pun ia tak pernah seperti itu, ia tak dekat dengan siapa pun kecuali kami" jawab Naruto masih dengan mengelus surai raven tersebut.

"Jadi benar yang dikatakan oleh mereka" Kakashi membenarkan.

"Hmmm" gumannya.

"Tinggallah untuk malam ini, aku yakin ia tak akan mau pulang bersamamu jika kau memaksanya kembali" ujarnya begitu mobil mewah tersebut memasuki basement apartemen.

"Thanks Mr. Hatake, its better if I'm going home now" balasnya.

"And you will make him cry" sahut Kakashi.

"Then what should I wear for work tomorrow? I don't even bring any pieces of clothe for Menma!" ucapnya setengah berteriak.

"Just ask to your friend to bring your clothes tomorrow" balas Kakashi dengan enteng.

"You!" teriaknya dan hanya kekehan dari laki-laki tersebut yang ia dengarkan.

…

Entah pagi ini yang terlalu indah untuknya atau memang ia yang terlalu bersemangat menjalani harinya. Ia tak bisa membedakannya sekarang. Senyum cerahnya masih terpatri di wajah manisnya membuat siapa pun yang meihatnya merasa hangat. Sungguh hari yang indah dengan perasaan yang hangat ditengah musim gugur.

"Kau membuatku merinding jika kau terus tersenyum seperti itu" celetuknya.

"Apa?" tanyanya dengan polos.

"Kau dengan senyuman konyolmu" ucap Kiba dengan menunjuk senyuman di wajah Naruto.

"Ck!" decakan pun keluar dari bibir merahnya.

"Jadi apa yang sudah si handsome uncle lakukan kepadamu sehingga kau terus tersenyum seperti ini?" goda Kiba menimbulkan rona merah di kedua pipi tan-nya.

"Tak ada" ucapnya dengan gugup.

"Begitukah? Aku rasa tidak seperti itu" ucap Kiba setelah menegak sekaleng soda.

"Apa yang tidak seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berangkat denganya? Jadi setelah acara kemarin kalian kemana? Apa yang sudah kalian lakukan? Oh ya, aku tak melihat telurmu hari ini kemana dia?" Tanya Kiba secara beruntut.

"Kau terlalu banyak tertawa dan terlalu berisik" jawab Naruto meninggalkan Kiba dan berjalan menuju ruangan Shikamaru.

"Heii, kau tak menjawab satu pun pertanyaanku, atau jangan-jangan kau!" teriak Kiba heboh.

"Pikiranmu terlalu jauh Nyonya Nara" ucap Naruto.

"Jadi?" Kiba masih penasaran rupanya.

 _Dua pasang kaki tersebut memasuki apartemen mewah di pusat Tokyo tersebut. Menyuguhkan pemandangan kota Tokyo dengan segala aktifitas tanpa hentinya. Langit tampak begitu kelam tanpa satu pun bintang yang menemaninya, polusi cahaya benar-benar berdampak—pikir salah satu dari mereka._

" _Kau bisa beristirahat di kamar, jika kau ingin" ucap laki-laki tersebut menunjuk ruangan yang ia maksud._

" _Hm, thanks" jawabnya._

" _Sudah menelpon temanmu?" tanyanya._

" _Mereka tak bisa mengantarnya malam ini" jawab nya._

" _Kau bisa memakai pakaianku kalau kau mau" ucapnya._

" _Seharusnya kau mengantarku ke apartment-ku, Mr. Hatake" ucapnya berjalan menuju ruang tidur._

" _Kau tidak meminta" jawab Kakashi acuh meletakan tubuh mungil Menma ditengah ranjang berukuran King size tersebut._

" _Harus kah?" Tanya Naruto dengan membawa satu pasang baju di tanganya._

" _Dou you think that I'm your driver?" Kakashi bertanya balik pada Naruto._

" _If you want" jawabnya._

" _Terima kasih atas tawaranya—kamar mandi" tunjuknya pada pintu bewarna putih tulang tak jauh dari pintu masuk kamar tersebut._

"Hanya seperti itu?" Tanya Kiba tak puas dengan cerita Naruto.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Naruto dengan jengah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam itu?" dengan sengaja Kiba mengoda Naruto.

"Kami—kami tak melakukan apapun" ucap Naruto dengan pipi yang merona.

"Kalian melakukan sesuatu" kekeh Kiba dengan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

…

Pagi ini begitu di gemparkan dengan kedatangan salah satu CEO yang berpengaruh di benua Eropa di mana ia membawa sosok mungil dalam gendonganya. Laki-laki yang menyandang status single tersebut tanpa sungkan membawa sosok mungil dalam gendonganya menuju ruang rapat dengan semua mata yang tertuju padanya. Seorang CEO terpandang berstatus single membawa seorang anak dalam rapat penting, untuk pertama kalinya.

"Selamat datang Mr. Hatake" sapa perempuan tersebut dengan membukakan pintu ruangan tersebut.

Mata elangnya menatap tajam laki-laki yang baru saja memasuki ruangan tersebut. Untuk pertama kalinya rapat yang ia pimpin dengan beraninya seseorang membawa anak kecil dalam rapat, bagaikan mendapat hinaan begitu pikirnya.

"Selamat pagi Mr. Uchiha" sapanya dengan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hn" dengusan keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya dengan menjabat uluran tangan tersebut, "Siapa yang kau bawa, Mr Hatake? Ini bukan tempat penitipan anak" lanjutnya dengan tajam.

"Aku bisa jamin ia tidak akan mengganggu rapat kita Mr. Uchiha, bukan begitu Menma?" ucapnya sekaligus bertanya pada sosok mungil dalam gendonganya.

"Hum!" jawabnya beserta anggukan kepala.

"Sapa Mr. Uchiha" ucap laki-laki tersebut.

"Good morning, Mr. Uchiha!" sapanya dengan semangat, senyuman yang mengembang di wajah manisnya dengan manic Sapphire gelapnya menyipit.

Ia tertegun. Senyumanya mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Senyuman yang selalu menghangatkanya, menemaninya. Senyuman yang telah hilang bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Senyuman seseorang yang pernah menemaninya, mengisi hidupanya, mengisi hatinya sampai sekarang. Senyuman dari seseorang yang telah ia sakiti bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Good morning" balasnya dengan lirih.

…

"Seharusnya memang aku menunggu dan melihat apa yang kalian lakukan pagi itu, mungkin malam itu juga" ucap Kiba.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Melihat apa yang kau lakukan bersamanya" jawab Kiba dengan menegakan tubuhnya dari posisi bersandar pada sofa.

"Berhenti mengodanya Kiba" ucap Shikamaru dari balik mejanya.

"Apa kau tidak penasaran? Kau tahu sejak tadi ia tak berhenti tersenyum dan itu mengerikan" ungkap Kiba.

"Kau kira aku apa?!" ucap Naruto tak terima.

"Jadi di mana Menma sekarang?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Bersama dengan Kakashi" jawab Naruto dengan santai.

"Sejak kapan kau menitipkan Menma pada orang asing?" Tanya Kiba tak percaya.

"Dia bukan orang asing Kiba" jawab Kiba.

"Aaa jadi sekarang sudah naik tingkat, dari orang asing menjadi teman dekat?" Kiba kembali mengodanya.

"Istrimu benar-benar menyebalkan tuan Nara" ucap Naruto dengan malas.

"Sebenarnya cukup mengejutkan untuku" ucap Shikamaru.

"Maksudmu?" ia muali bingung dengan tingkah laku kedua pasangan di depanya.

"Kau mau menginap di apartment laki-laki hahahah" Kiba melanjutkan perkataan sang suami.

"Kalian pasangan yang kompak dan menyebalkan" ucap Naruto setengah berteriak di tanggapi dengan suara tawa dari keduanya.

"Maafkan kami, oke?" tawar Kiba dengan menyeka airmata yang keluar dari matanya.

"Sungguh kemarin kau bertingkah bukan seperti Naruto" ucap Shikamaru.

"Maksudmu? Do you think I'm possessed?" ungkap Naruto dengan jengkel.

"Hanya saja terlalu aneh melihatmu dekat dengan orang lain, apa kau sudah membuka hatimu untuk orang lain?" ujar Shikamaru sekaligus bertanya.

"Aku tak tahu" jawab Naruto.

"Kau tak perlu terburu-buru Naru, just let it be" ucap Kiba.

"Bagaimanapun Menma membutuhkan seorang ayah" Shikamaru menambahi.

"Hmm, aku tahu." Jawabnya.

 _Pagi itu ia bangun dengan suasana yang menurutnya berbeda atau memang berbeda. Setelah semalam ia tahu—hanya terdapat satu kamar dalam apartment semewah ini, membuatnya benar-benat ingin memakan orang tersebut hidup-hidup. Untuk pertama kalinya ia bisa melihat senyuman yang paling hangat dari putra semata wayangnya. Mau tak mau ia harus membenarkan kata-kata laki-laki tersebut bahwa anaknya tak akan suka jika saja malam itu ia pulang ke apartmentnya sendiri. Anaknya—Menma—menanggis dan berteriak begitu saja saat ia membuka matanya. Hanya saja bukan ia sebagai ibunya yang ia cari melainkan memanggil laki-laki tersebut._

 _Maink Sapphire-nya menatap sang putra yang terlelap diantara mereka. Jemari lentiknya menggusap pelan pipi gembil anaknya dan menyelipkan helaian raven yang jatuh menutupi wajahnya._

" _Morning" suara serak tersebut menyadarkanya._

" _Morning" jawabnya dengan tersenyum._

" _What time is it?" tanyanya masih dengan mata terpejam, telapak tanganya mengelus bocah mungil yang tertidur diantara mereka._

" _6.30. Bangun lah."_

 _Gumaman keluar begitu saja dari laki-laki tampan tersebut. Merapatkan tubuh tengkurapnya pada bocah mungil tersebut dan kembali meneruskan tidurnya. Memutar bola matanya malas, mereka berdua memang sama saja—pikirnya._

 _Beranjak dari kamar tidur teresebut, ia menuju dapur melakukan tugasnya seperti biasa. Entah apa pun penyebabnya, mendadak ia bisa merasakan kedua pipinya memanas hingga memerah. Ia seperti ibu rumah tangga sekarang._

"Kau kembali melamun jika kau ingin tahu" ucap Kiba.

"Ha?"

"Kau melamun Naru, dan wajahmu memerah" jelas Shikamaru.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Apa kau memikirkan laki-laki tersebut? Katakana kepadaku" goda Kiba.

"No!" ucap Naruto.

"Jadi Naru, mengenai kerjasama yang Uchiha Sasuke lakukan apa kau menerimanya?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan serius.

"Aaa itu …" tanpa sadar ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gelisah.

"Katakan sejujurnya kepadaku Naruto" ucap Shikamaru dengan tegas, "Atau kau ingin aku mengetahuinya sendiri."

 **Tbc**

Jadi udah pada tahu siapa paman tampan bukan? Kalo umpama ceritanya tidak seperti yang kalian harapkan, I'm really sorry guys.

Naahh ada yang Tanya apa aku punya akun Wattpad, aku punya rencanaya setiap cerita yang uda completed akan aku pub disana, jadi untuk saat ini wattpad hanya untuk membaca saja makanya gak muncul-muncul disini saya hahaaha

Wattpad: dodomppasama


	5. Chapter 5

" _Jadi Naru, mengenai kerjasama yang Uchiha Sasuke lakukan apa kau menerimanya?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan serius._

" _Aaa itu …" tanpa sadar ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gelisah._

" _Katakan sejujurnya kepadaku Naruto" ucap Shikamaru dengan tegas, "Atau kau ingin aku mengetahuinya sendiri."_

 **Broken**

 _By: Dodomppa_

 _Warning: Sho-Ai, Yaoi, OOC, Typos ber_ keliaran dan berlalu-lalang, **maapkan saya Shikadai saya jadikan anak ShikaKiba, disini Naruto itu blasteran Japanese-British. Slight pair bisa jadi main pair!**

 _Main Pair: Sasuke Uchiha x Naruto Uzumaki_ (Menma U)

Slight pair: SasuSaku (Sarada), xxxxNaru

 _Others pair:_ ShikaKiba (Shikadai),

 _Genre: AU_ , Hurt, Romance, M-PREG

 _All Characters in Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and story belong to Dodomppa_

 _Rate: M_

 _ **Don't like . Just Click Close Button .**_

Jujur atau tetap menyembunyikannya? Bagi Naruto tak ada satupun pilihan yang menguntungkan, sekalipun ia harus berbohong akan sia-sia pada akhirnya jika ia harus kembali dihadapkan dengan Shikamaru—lagi. Jika ia membuka masa lalunya kembali ia takut merasakan sakit kembali baginya tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan dari kenangan terbutuk selama hidupnya itu, dijahui oleh kedua sahabatnya—kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi—batin Naruto, dan disisi lain ia juga tak ingin membuat kedua sahabatnya mengkhawatirkan dirinya terus menerus. Helaan napasnya kembali terdengar, seakan tak satupun beban di pundaknya terangkat. Tak ada jalan keluar untuknya selain berkata jujur pada sahabatnya ini.

"Apa yang sudah kau ketahui, Shika? Sejauh mana yang sudah kau ketahui" Naruto tak bisa menyebunyikan rasa terkejutnya lagi dari sahabanya yang kelewat jenius. Selama ini ia terus mencoba menyembunyikannya dengan rapi tanpa satupun yang tahu tentang siapa ayah Menma.

"Tak banyak, hanya antara dirimu dan Uchiha Sasuke. Apa dia laki-laki itu? Kau tahu kau bukanlah orang yang mudah menolak keninginan customer tanpa pikir panjang dan dari bagaimana seorang Uchiha Sasuke melihatmu mungkin bisa dikatakan bukti yang cukup ditambah dengan bukti bahwa kau juga pernah bekerja di bawah pimpinannya" ungkap Shikamaru tanpa ragu dengan tatapan yang tajam. Baginya mengetahui hal seperti ini dengan cepat bukanlah hal yang susah.

Naruto terdiam. Ia tak menyangka apa yang akan diutarakan oleh sahabatnya tepat mengenai sasaran. Manik sapphire-nya menatap kearah lain, ia gugup dan ia tak bisa menyembunyikan hal itu lagi. Membuka dan menutup mulutnya tanpa ada satu pun sanggahan yang keluar dari bibir merahnya.

"Kau tahu Naru, jika dilihat Menma memiliki surai yang sama dengan Sasuke. Yang anehnya surai tersebut hanya dimiliki oleh keturunan Uchiha saja" lanjut Shikamaru.

…

Keadaaan ruang kerja tersebut hening hanya deruan napas yang terdengar dari kedua lelaki di dalam ruangan tersbut. Pria dengan surai orange tersbut berdiri dihadapan sang pernguasa menunggu setiap kata yang akan dilontarkan dari bibir tajamnya. Kertas-kertas putih masih terpegang ditangannya, sesekali ia akan merematnya menahan gejolak yang ia rasakan dari setiap kata yang ia baca. Apakah ia dipermainkan oleh tadik sekarang? Apa sekarng karma berlaku untuknya? No one knows when karma comes.

"Kau yakin dengan informasi yang kau dapat?" tanyanya dengan menatap tajam sang informan bersurai orange.

"Benar tuan" jelasnya.

"Jelaskan kepadaku" perintahnya mutlak.

"Tiga tahun lalu, pasien atas nama Uzumaki Naruto melahirkan bayi laki-laki di RS Konoha. Ia hanya didampingi oleh kedua sahabatnya Nara Shikamru dan Inuzuka Kiba sebagai keluarganya. Selama itu pula Uzumaki Naruto tinggal bersama mereka. Dia juga bekerja dibawah naungan Nara Shikamaru setelah mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan anda. Untuk sekarang ia sudah tinggal di Akatsuki resident bersama anaknya. Dan in foto Uzumaki Naruto beserta anaknya Uzumaki Menma."

"Kau jangan membohongiku, kau tahu jika Naruto seorang laki-laki dan laki-laki tidak mungkin hamil dan melahirkan!" bentak Sasuke.

"Tapi yang tertulis dalam data rumah sakit ini memang benar tuan. Uzumaki Naruto mengalami male pregnancy. Hal itu memungkinkan untuknya dibuahi, mengandung dan melahirkan seorang anak" jelasnya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan male pregnancy? Apa kau sudah gila? Kau ingin membohongiku atau kau lupa dengan takdirnya sebagai laki-laki?!" ucap Sasuke setengah berteriak.

"Kondisi ini mengakibatkannya memiliki rahim layaknya perempuan pada umumnya. Dalam catatan medisnya ia dinyatakan male pregnancy sebulan setelah ia mengandung. Dengan kata lain ia tak mengetahui kehamilannya selama sebulan sebelum ia memeriksakannya ke rumah sakit. Dan jika tuan masih tak percaya dengan kebenaran tersebut, tuan bisa melakukan tes DNA antara Uzumaki Naruto dengan Menma."

"Kapan ia lahir?" Tanya Sasuke dengan memandangi foto anak tersebut, tangan yang lain memijat pelipisnya yang mulai berdenyut dengan keras.

"24 Desember" jawabnya.

"Ini tidak mungkin."

…

Matanya terus menatap batita mungil tersebut dengan sendu. Kembali ia memikirkan percakapan dengan sahabatnya. Memang ia tak mungkin menutupi hal itu untuk selamanya, tetapi ia juga tak ingin kembali terlibat dengan lelaki brengsek yang sudah meninggalkanya. Ia sudah cukup tenang dengan hidup berdua dengan anak semata wayangnya, membuang masa lalunya dan membuka lembaran baru hanya dengan putranya. Ia tidak ingin orang lain merusak apa yang sudah ia tata selama ini, ia tak peduli jika putranya memiliki darah Uchiha, ia tak peduli.

"Are you okay? Kau terlihat memiliki banyak beban" Tanya pria tampan tersebut.

"I'm okay."

"Kau membohongiku jika kau ingin tahu, terlihat jelas di wajahmu Naru kau bukanlah orang yang mudah untuk berbohong. Kau bisa berbagi denganku jika kau mau, I'm a good listener by the way" jelasnya.

"Kau juga tak perlu menjabarkanya seperti itu Mr. Hatake. No, thanks maybe someday" ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku tak ingin memaksamu. Masih ingat saat pertama kita bertemu? Kau bahkan menuduhku menculik anakmu" Tanya Kakashi mencoba mencairkan suasana.

" _Ya! Who are you? You wanna kidnap my son! You are kidnapper!" teriaknya begitu melihat sang anak dalam gendongan pria asing._

" _What!? No, no I'm not!" pria asing tersebut ikut berteriak._

" _Yes you are!" kekeh nya, "Give my son back!" ucapnya dengan menjulurkan kedua tanganya di depan pria itu berusaha meminta anaknya._

 _Sedangkan anak kecil tersebut hanya memandang dua orang dewasa di depannya dengan bingung. Mata bulatnya menatap sang ibu yang tengah berteriak pada pria yang sedang mengendongnya._

" _Mommy" panggilnya tanpa melepaskan pelukannya pada pria tersebut._

" _Come here son" pinta pemuda tersebut, yang hanya ditanggapi gelengan anak tersebut._

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan kepada anakku? Aku tak percaya bahkan hingga sekarang ia tak mau lepas darimu" rasanya Naruto tak ingin percaya, anaknya berubah begitu saja setelah bertmu dengan ptia disampingnya ini.

"Aku tak melakukan apapun, kau tak percaya?" ungkapnya dengan nada menyakitkan.

"Bagaimana bisa percaya dengan mu jika saja aku menemukan anakku dengan bekas air matanya terlihat di dalam gendongan pria asing menggunakan masker. Apa kau tak berfikir betapa mencurigakannya dirimu? Bahkan untuk sekarang apa kau tak memfikirkan hal itu? Pria asing dengan topeng terpasang di separuh wajahnya" jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Katakan saja jika kau lebih menyukaiku jika aku melepas maskerku bukan?" ucap Kakashi dengan percaya diri.

"Apa? Kau pasti bercanda" balas Naruto dengan nada tak percaya dengan tingkat kepercayaaan diri pria ini.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kakashi dengan mendekatkan wajahnya dan membuka separuh masker yang menutupi wajahnya menatap langsung ke dua netra sebiru lautan itu.

…

"Kau tahu kemarin setelah bertemu dengan Sakura dan keluarganya Shikamaru bersikap aneh" ucapnya.

Matanya yang sedari tadi menatap layar persegi tersebut melepaskan pandanganya dan menatap sumber suara berasal. Jemari lentiknya pun ikut berhenti dan melayang di atas papan ketiknya serta dahi yang berkerut.

"Aneh. Kau tahu ia tiba-tiba membicarakan mengenai siapa ayah Menma. Menebak lebih tepatnya. Maksudku kenapa ia membicarakan mengenai ayah siapa ayah Menma di depan orang asing—selain kita." jelas Kiba tanpa henti.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto tak percaya. Badanya menegang begitu pula dengan pandangan was-was yang ia berikan pada sahabatnya.

"Aku juga tak mengerti apa maksud dari rusa itu, kenapa ia tiba-tiba membicarakan hal tersebut setelah kau pergi dengan tuan tampan. Apa dia menemukan sesuatu? Kenapa tak memberitahu kita sebelumnya? Apa kau sudah tahu?" Tanyanya tanpa henti.

"Aku tahu" ucap Naruto lirih, "Dia sudah mengetahui siapa ayah Menma sebenarnya."

"Jangan katakana jika hanya aku yang tak mengetahui hal ini?" Tanya Kiba tanpa bisa menyembunyikan nada sinisnya pada dua orang di depannya.

"Bukan maksudku seperti itu Kiba, sungguh" ucap Naruto membela dirinya.

"Lantas? Kau bahkan tak memberitahu kepada ku jika si rusa ini sudah mengetahuinya!" teriaknya dengan menunjuk pria yang ia panggil rusa.

"Ku mohon maafkan aku, jangan seperti ini Kiba" ucap Naruto sekali lagi dengan memohon.

"Lebih baik sekarang kau katakana yang seberanya kepada kami" Shikamaru mencoba menengai.

"Waktu itu sebelum kalian menemukanku, aku—aku telah menjadi simpanan seseorang dan jatuh cinta padanya " ucap Naruto lirih ia tak memungkiri rasa sakit itu kembali mendera ulu hatinya.

"Kau?! Astaga Naruto" teriak Kiba tanpa senggaja.

"Sungguh aku tak tahu jika ia sudah mempunyai keluarga, aku tak tahu. Aku benar-benar tak tahu. Ia tak pernah menceritakannya. Semuanya ku kira akan baik-baik saja. Aku tak pernah menyangka akan seperti ini" Naruto membela dirinya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau percaya dengan orang seperti itu?! Apa kau tak berfikir kau bisa merusak rumah tangga seseorang? Aku tak percaya kau melakukan ini? Apa yang sudah terjadi padamu Naruto?!" Kiba kembali berteriak kepada Naruto.

"Aku—aku"

"Dengarlah penjelasaanya dulu" Shikamaru menengahi.

"Sungguh Kiba aku tak tahu. Kenapa kau tak percaya kepadaku? Dia—dia memberikan segalanya kepadaku, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta kepadanya. Aku memberikan segalanya untuknya, aku—"

"Lantas apa bedanya kau dengan pelacur di luar sana?!" emosi masih menguasainya, Kiba masih tak percaya apa yang sahabatnya lakukan benar-benar memalukan.

"Aku tak tahu Kiba! Aku tak tahu! Aku tak tahu hingga wanita itu datang bersamanya, aku masih berfikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku masih percaya padanya! Aku percaya jika ia akan selalu menepati janjinya. Aku tak pernah berfikir jika aku akan mengandung anaknya, jika aku bisa mengandung, bahkan aku masih percaya padanya jika dia akan tetap bersamaku dengan anaknya dalam kandunganku, nyatanya apa aku pernah berfikir bagaimana sakitnya aku mengetahui diriku yang mengandung anaknya tapi ia tak mengakuinya bahkan meninggalkanku, apa kau tahu betapa hancurnya aku, hidupku, hatiku?!" teriak Naruto begitu saja dengan air mata yang menetes dari sapphire-nya.

…

 **TBC cuy!**

 **Just wanna say sorry guys. Tahu lah gue paling gak bisa update teratur, jadi gue update kalo gak lagi sibuk. Derita semester tua bro! kerjaanya kalo gak baca jurnal ya ngerefisi proposal, mana itu jurnal bahasa inggris, please maklumin gue T.T Dan mungkin taon depan gue juga mau hiatus, skripsi di depan mata hiks T.T dan kemaren ada yang tebak umur gue berapa sayangnya meleset hahahahah I'm 21 soon. Thanks juga buat doa nya waktu gigi belakang gue tumbuh sakitnya lebih sakit dari pada d putusin pacara hahahaha, it's a warn for u yg belum tumbuh graham belakangnya hahaha. Thanks juga buat yang nyanyain kapan ak bakalan update, big thanks! Apa lagi buat raereaser yang gak bosen nanyain kabar cerita d watty plus nungguin ini cerita update. So for all the story gue persembahin buat pembaca gue. Kemarin ada yang hantuin gue di mimpi, hayo ngaku~**

 **Ripiew side:**

 **Kenapa KakaNaru: ntar di jelasin d chap selanjutnya**

 **Kakashi pakek perlente: gue aja kesemsem sendiri hahahaks**

 **Shika tahu menma anak sasuke: sudah di jelaskan**

 **Menma nempel kakashi: natar pelan-pelan d jelasinnya**

 **Sasunaru ato Kakanaru: ada good sama bad nya ntar ada penjelasannya kenapa iya kenapa enggak**

 **Penggunaan kata pentunjuk dan POV masih membinggungkan: aku juga masih belajar jujur EYD ku jelek T.T hiks**

 **Kenapa Sasuke egois: karena dia Uchiha**

 **Apa sasuke gak mikirin perkataan naru dulu: kagak dia uda seneng duluan, logikanya gak mau nerima hahahaah**

 **Konsisten sama pairnya: hmm gimana ya? Its depend on the context say~~ gue pengenya kyk realita ceritanya, hmmm begono**

 **Bodoh dan polos beda tipis: setuju bro~**

 **Ganbatte: sankyuuuuuuu~~~~~**

 **Sorry kalo ada yang belum kebales. Bagi yang memprediksi akhir cerita dan memberikan saran untuk end nya, lets see how I end this story #evillaugh. Thanks for Foll, Fav, R n R~ review please :D**

 **Terakhir, manusia itu pasti selalu salah apa lagi gue—bye! See ya!**


End file.
